Angel Between Us
by dazzledaisy
Summary: Apakah cinta itu adalah ketika kita bersama dengan orang yang kita cinta? Ataukah cukup dengan bersama orang yang membuat kita bahagia dan tersenyum? / Seseorang mengatakan bahwa cinta terkadang berarti melepaskan. / Jadi, ayo kita lihat, cinta siapakah yang benar-benar tulus disini./ Hankyu/Wonkyu. GS. DLDR. Hope you enjoy this..
1. Chapter 1

Cast:

Choi Hankyung (M/25 y.o)

Choi Siwon (M/23 y.o)

Cho Kyuhyun (F/22 y.o)

Support cast:

Lee Donghae (M/25 y.o)

Lee Hyukjae (M/24 y.o)

Pair: Hankyu/WonKyu

Warning: OOC, Typo(s), GS.

Genre: Drama, Romance

Rated: T+

**Angel Between Us**

**PROLOG**

Kupikir aku telah mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan cinta sejak aku menemukan bayangmu. Beberapa perjalanan telah berhasil kita lalui bersama, hingga akhirnya kita di ujung jalan. Namun itu hanyalah ujung semu, seiring dengan kedatangannya.

Aku ragu. Apakah cinta itu adalah ketika kita bersama dengan orang yang kita cinta? Ataukah cukup dengan bersama orang yang membuat kita bahagia dan tersenyum?

**Kyuhyun**

**. **

**.**

Aku tak pernah merasakan cinta, tidak sebelum ayahku meninggal dan semuanya hancur berantakan. Suatu hari, ia datang dan mengatakan bahwa ia mencintaiku.

Cinta adalah ketika seseorang menginginkan orang yang ia cinta bahagia meskipun ia sendiri tidak menjadi bagian dari kebahagiaan itu. Meskipun itu juga berarti ia harus keluar dari kehidupan orang yang ia cintai.

Jadi, ayo kita lihat, cinta siapakah yang benar-benar tulus disini.

**Siwon**

**.**

**.**

Kami saling mencintai. Aku tahu itu dan begitu juga ia.

Kami saling memiliki. Aku miliknya dan ia adalah milikku.

Tapi bagaimana ketika cinta tak harus memiliki?

Seseorang mengatakan bahwa cinta terkadang berarti melepaskan. Melepas orang yang kita cintai untuk mencari kebahagiannya meskipun itu berarti untuk selamanya.

**Hankyung**

**TBC/END**

**A/N : I'm back with new story! #hening**

**Yeah, ini ff yang kemarin sempet saya singgung. Jujur, sampai saat ini belum kepikiran akhirnya :P**

**Dan sebenarnya saya belum berniat untuk mempublishnya karena belum selesai hingga akhir, takutnya moodnya hilang dan ini gak lanjut2... :(**

**Jadi, ingatkan saya kalau misalnya cerita ini gak lanjut2, karena udah mulai masuk sekolah, biasanya tugas udah numpuk, dan biasanya juga sering lupa klo udah ditumpukin tugas :D**

**But, it will be continue or end, it depends on you... So, review please.. :)**

**Anyway, makasih banyak yang udah nyempetin review Only Hope #bungkukin badan...**

**At last, enjoy it! Review please...**


	2. The Beginning

Cast:

Choi Hankyung (M/25 y.o)

Choi Siwon (M/23 y.o)

Cho Kyuhyun (F/22 y.o)

Support cast:

Lee Donghae (M/25 y.o)

Lee Hyukjae (M/24 y.o)

Pair: Hankyu/WonKyu

Warning: OOC, Typo(s), GS.

Genre: Drama, Romance

Rated: T+

**Angel Between Us**

**CHAP 1**

Udara dingin musim dingin menyelimuti pagi, namun itu bukanlah sebuah halangan bagi seorang namja tampan berketurunan Cina untuk memulai aktivitas hariannya. Bahkan ia kini sudah duduk manis, menunggu seseorang untuk duduk menyantap sarapan pagi bersama.

Tak butuh waktu lama, suara langkah kaki menuruni tangga terdengar di telinganya. Tapi bukannya melangkah ke meja makan, langkah kaki itu justru menjauhi -melewati- meja makan, menuju pintu keluar.

"Habiskan sarapanmu," langkah Siwon terhenti mendengar teguran Hankyung yang sudah duduk di meja makan.

"Aku sarapan di kampus,"

"Hargai sedikit makanan di rumah ini, kau hampir tak pernah menyentuh apa yang dimasak para pelayan,"

Siwon tersenyum sinis mendengar ucapan kakaknya itu. Ia berbalik mendekati meja makan, "Huh, untuk apa aku menyentuh makanan yang mereka masak untukmu?"

"Jaga ucapanmu,"

"Begitukan kenyataannya? Mereka sama sekali tidak menginginkan keberadaanku disini, hanya kau. Tuan muda yang tampan, gagah, pintar. Seorang direktur hebat yang amat sukses di usianya yang terbilang cukup muda. Namun sayangnya sangat serakah," Siwon mendesiskan kalimat terakhirnya.

"Siwon?!" Hankyung bangkit dari kursinya, menimbulkan decitan yang cukup membuat terkejut beberapa pelayan yang kebetulan disana.

"Apa?! Kau ingin menyuruhku untuk menjaga ucapanku lagi?! Jaga tingkahmu dulu baru aku akan menjaga ucapanku, Choi Hankyung," ah, Hankyung tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Pembicaraan yang sejak dulu menjadi permasalahan dan selalu Siwon ungkit-ungkit.

"Perusahaan, kau selalu mengungkit-ungkit masalah itu. Daripada mengungkitnya, kenapa tidak kau gunakan saja waktumu untuk menyelesaikan kuliah dan semuanya selesai?"

"Dan kalah olehmu? Jangan bermimpi,"

"Kalah? Kupikir ini bukan sebuah pertandingan dan jangan pernah menganggap perusahaan ini adalah sebuah mainan, Choi Siwon," Hankyung mendesiskan nama adiknya, memandang obsidian hitam itu dengan tajam. "Harus berapa kali kukatakan padamu, Choi Siwon. Belum saatnya kau masuk perusahaan. Bukankah sudah kita sepakati, kau akan masuk setelah menyelesaikan S2-mu ini?,"

"Kita? Aku tak ingat kapan aku membuat kesepakatan seperti itu denganmu,"

"Aku melakukannya demi kebaikanmu,"

"Demi kebaikanku?! Oke, kalau begitu aku akan melakukan apa yang kuanggap untuk kebaikanmu, Choi Hankyung," dan Siwon segera keluar tanpa menghiraukan panggilan dari Hankyung.

.

.

Hankyung berjalan melewati _lobby _perusahaannya, membalas salam para karyawannya dengan sebuah anggukan. _Lobby _itu belum terlalu padat, mengingat jarum jam masih menunjukkan pukul 6.30 sementara jam kerja baru dimulai pukul 8 nanti. Terlalu dini memang tapi juga bukan sesuatu yang baru jika direktur muda itu berangkat di waktu-waktu seperti ini.

"Kya! Seperti biasa, _sajangnim _hari ini kelihatan tampan!" terdengar bisik-bisik para _yeoja_.

Ya, Choi Hankyung, putra pertama dan salah satu penerus keluarga Choi yang kini menjabat sebagai direktur di perusahaan keluarganya, Choi Company. Perusahaan yang bergerak di hampir semua bidang itu menjadi salah satu perusahaan nomor unggul di Korea Selatan bahkan di kancah internasional. Kesuksesan itu pulalah yang mengangkat nama para penerus keluarga Choi, Choi Hankyung dan Choi Siwon.

Mereka berdua adalah dua bersaudara yang telah ditingggalkan oleh kedua orangtuanya. Namun tersisa berdua di dunia tidak membuat hubungan mereka menjadi rekat. Sebaliknya, hubungan Siwon dan Hankyung tidak dapat dikatakan harmonis. Mereka tertutup satu sama lain dan jarang berkomunikasi.

Siwon menganggap Hankyung telah merebut apa yang sudah seharusnya menjadi miliknya, utamanya perusahaan. Hankyung memang telah memimpin perusahaan sejak ia kuliah dengan kemampuannya yang tak dapat diremehkan. Sementara Siwon, ia baru diberikan kesempatan setelah menyelesaikan kuliah S2-nya besok. Hankyung beralasan untuk memberikan Siwon kesempatan belajar dan menikmati kebebasannya lebih lama. Namun, sebenarnya ada hal lain yang membuatnya mengambil keputusan itu.

Tapi kebencian Siwon tidak lantas membuat Hankyung membalas kebencian itu. Tidak dan tak akan pernah meskipun ia adalah tipe orang yang hampir sama dengan Siwon.

Ya, mereka berdua adalah dua orang yang hampir sama. Memiliki wajah tampan yang membuat mereka selalu menjadi idola para _yeoja_. Mereka 'ice prince' yang selalu menolak _yeoja_ dengan cara mereka sendiri. Sama-sama pintar dan ambisius. Mereka akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan, bahkan dengan cara kotor sekalipun. Dan banyaknya sisi gelap mereka yang tergali membuat mereka semakin berbahaya.

Merekalah sang 'ice prince' yang tak bisa ditaklukkan. Tapi, benarkah kedua pangeran itu tidak bisa ditaklukkan?

.

.

Lagi-lagi, waktu masih terlalu dini untuk mengawali aktivitas. Seorang _yeoja_ mengeratkan syal coklat yang tergantung di lehernya, menghalau udara dingin di area bandara. Ia baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di Korea beberapa menit yang lalu. Tangannya melirik ke jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kanannnya, masih pukul 7. Ia kemudian mengutak-atik ponselnya sebentar, memasukkannya kembali ke tas dan memanggil sebuah taksi untuk mengantarnya ke sebuah tempat.

Ya, tak ada siapapun disini yang datang untuk menjemputnya. Sengaja ia tidak memberitahukan kedatangannya kepada siapapun. Biarlah itu menjadi kejutan.

Tapi, benarkah itu akan menjadi sebuah kejutan? Atau justru ia akan terkejut dengan sebuah takdir yang benar-benar tak terduga?

.

.

Siwon bersandar pada audy putih miliknya yang terparkir di pinggir taman. Jam kuliah kedua –dan terakhir- untuknya hari ini sudah berakhir sejak 60 menit yang lalu. Sesekali ia melirik jam tangan, pukul 11. Ia menendang dedaunan di sekitarnya dengan wajah bosan, ia sudah menunggu temannya yang izin ke toilet di supermarket seberang sejak 10 menit yang lalu.

Merasa benar-benar bosan, Siwon berniat untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar. Tapi baru saja ia menegakkan badan, matanya langsung menangkap pemandangan yang cukup indah tak jauh di depannya.

Seorang _yeoja _dengan dress putih sederhana berlengan panjang dengan sepatu boot putih yang senada. Sederhana, namun cukup untuk menampilkan aura kecantikan yang ia miliki bahkan hingga dari jarak jauh sekalipun. Dan ah! jangan lupakan syal coklat yang terlihat sedikit mencolok meskipun harus diakui itu justru menambah kesan manisnya.

"Go for a walk alone, miss?" Siwon tersenyum, menyapa _yeoja _yang tepat lewat di sampingnya. _Yeoja _itu berhenti, Siwon menghadapkan tubuhnya ke kanan, mencoba memandangnya lebih dekat. "Choi Siwon,"

Tapi uluran tangan di depan _yeoja _itu sama sekali tak bersambut. _Yeoja _itu memandang tangannya sebentar dan kemudian menoleh, melihat siapa _namja _yang sudah menghentikan langkahnya. Dan manik obsidian hitam itu terperangkap dalam pesona sepasang _caramel _coklat.

"_Mianhae, I'm in hurry," _dan kali ini _yeoja _itu menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Siwon, sedikit membungkuk dan berlalu. Ia mengucapkan kata maaf dengan tatapan datar, meninggalkan Siwon yang masih termangu mendengar penolakan _yeoja _cantik itu.

_Yeoja _itu bahkan tidak menyambut uluran tangannya sama sekali. Ia hanya menolehkan wajahnya beberapa detik, membungkukkan badannya meminta maaf sebelum akhirnya berlalu pergi. Perlu digarisbawahi, menolehkan, hanya kepalanya saja. Dan saat membungkuk pun ia tak memandang Siwon.

Siwon segera membalikkan badannya, menemukan _yeoja _itu belum jauh dari dirinya, "Apa yang kau mau?".

Langkah _yeoja _itu berhenti mendengar ucapan Siwon, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku sudah berkali-kali melihat _yeoja _sepertimu. Sok jual mahal kemudian meminta sesuatu kepada para _namja _yang tertarik dengannya. Jadi, apa yang harus kuberikan agar kau mau memberitahu namamu? Aku bisa memberikan semuanya," Siwon tersenyum menang melihat _yeoja _itu berbalik.

"Kau pikir aku _yeoja _murahan yang menyukaiuang seperti itu?" _yeoja _itu tersinggung.

"Ayolah, semua orang juga menyukai uang kan? Jadi, tinggalkan sebutkan apapun yang kau inginkan dan aku akan memenuhinya," Siwon berjalan mendekati _yeoja _tadi dengan percaya diri.

"Apapun yang kuinginkan?" _yeoja _itu tersenyum sinis.

"_Anything,"_

"Kuakui, kau memang cukup tampan, gagah, dan kaya," _yeoja _tadi ikut-ikutan mendekat, menipiskan jarak diantara mereka hingga benar-benar tipis.

"Kau mengakuinya, _baby,_" Siwon tersenyum kemenangan, menatap gadis itu lekat-lekat. Kulit putih pucat yang amat lembut dan bersih. Rambut coklat bergelombang sebahu, hidung mancung, manik caramel yang bersinar, dan jangan lupakan bibir mungil merah yang menggoda untuk dicicipi itu.

Dari jarak yang amat sangat dekat itu Siwon dapat menghirup aroma apel dari tubuh ramping _yeoja _yang tiba-tiba mencuri hatinya. Aroma apel yang kemudian menjadi feromon penenangnya, sepertinya ia akan kecanduan dengan aroma itu. Karena itu, ia menginginkan _yeoja _itu.

"Tapi aku tidak tertarik dengan semua itu, Tuan Sombong. Jadi, jangan pernah muncul di hadapanku jika kau hanya memberitahuku soal itu,".

Rahang Siwon mengeras ketika gadis itu berbisik tepat di telinganya, sedikit bernjinjit mengingat tingginya memang hanya sebatas telinga Siwon.

_Yeoja _tadi mundur sambil memandang tajam manik obsidian hitam milik Siwon.

"Semoga kita tidak berjumpa lagi, Tuan,".

_Yeoja _itu berbalik dan segera pergi, meninggalkan Siwon yang kini tengah mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

.

.

Suasana di Caffe Bean Restaurant sedikit sepi mengingat ini belum waktunya untuk jam makan siang, hanya terlihat beberapa pengunjung disana. Terdengar suara bel pintu yang menandakan datangnya pengunjung.

"Silahkan, ingin di meja _outdoor _atau _indoor?"_ seorang pelayan langsung menyambutnya.

"_Indoor please,_" dan pelayan itu segera membimbingnya ke sebuah meja yang bisa dibilang ditata dengan suasana sedikit romantis. Sebuah lilin kecil dan setangkai bunga di vas di atas meja.

"C_appucino _hangat satu," gadis itu memesan sebelum pelayan itu memberikan buku resepnya.

"Ah, _ne. _Pesanan Anda akan segera kami antar,"

_Yeoja _itu segera mengambil sebuah buku dari tasnya. Namun belum sempat membacanya, suara dering ponsel sudah mengambil perhatiannya.

"Yob...,"

"Maaf _Kyunnie, Oppa _tiba-tiba ada urusan yang benar-benar tidak bisa ditinggalkan sekarang juga. Bagaimana jika kita bertemu besok?"

"Yak! Jadi begini sambutan _Oppa?" _kekesalan itu datang tiba-tiba, jelas sekali dari nada suaranya.

"Maaf _ne, _tapi ini benar-benar darurat dan penting,"

"Lebih penting dariku, _ne_?" nada berbahaya itu terucap dengan sebuah senyuman sinis.

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja ini...,"

"Sudahlah, memang aku yang salah, memaksa _Oppa _menemuiku. Harusnya aku sadar bahwa _Oppa _memang benar-benar sibuk dan aku tak harus memaksakan diriku terbang ke Korea hanya untuk _Oppa_. Kurasa aku lebih baik kembali ke China. _Mianhae _sudah mengganggumu," dan telepon itu diputuskan secara sepihak.

_Yeoja _itu menghela napasnya dalam-dalam, mencoba mengurangi kekesalannya. Ia melihat seorang pelayan yang tampaknya membawakan pesanannya. Ia beranjak, menghampiri pelayan itu.

"Tolong bungkuskan saja, aku harus segera mengejar tiket pesawat,"

**TBC**

Seneng banget liat reviewer, terima kasih semuanya... #deepbow

Apakah ini sudah cukup mengobati rasa penasaran di prolog tadi? Kayaknya udah ketebak ya, siapa _yeoja _yang disebut" di atas... :D

Maaf, kurang panjangkah? Soalnya ini juga dadakan ubah alur awal, soalnya kalau pakai ketikan lama, takutnya alurnya kecepetan.. Apakah ini juga masih kecepetan?

Sebenarnya masa lalu keluarga Choi sangat berdampak dengan keadaan mereka saat ini. Dan karena memang itulah, akhirnya membentuk kepribadian mereka yang seperti itu yang kemudian menimbulkan konflik. Tapi untuk masa lalu, itu akan dibuka sedikit demi sedikit di chap berikutnya...

Saatnya balas review...

**Fitri MY** : Sudah lanjuuuuuuttt... :D

**Okta1004**: makasih! Enjoy this :)

**simbagyuu** : hope you like it... :)

**zita frauke** : wah, jarang ya... padahal sebenarnya itu pasangan yang paling saya sukai... Wonkyu vs Hankyu #plak

**evil kyu** : nabrak dong kalo jalan terus #muka polos ... Wonkyu/Hankyu? Jujur, belum tahu #peace

**rikha-chan** : kalau udah chap 1, komennya gimana? Hehhehe #peace

**Changmin loppie** : sudah lanjut, semoga tambah bikin penasaran ya #eh :D

**sitakyu** : yup! Yah, kalau dua-duanya buat Kyu, terus yang buat saya mana? #plak

**anin arlunerz** : kyaaaa, harus berbagi nih untuk sementara.. Belum tahu akhirnya #PHP.

**MoonGyuWon **: hhhhmmmm... (Wonk/Han)Kyu yaaaa? Biar ngalir dulu aja ya ceritanya.. hhehe #ketauan kalo yang nulis cerita belum tau endingnya

**Allyna Kyuzumaki **: enjoy this :)

**bee Kuikui** : mian, untuk cerita ini lebih dapat feelnya klo GS.. But, hope you like it :)

**ratnasparkyu** : sedalam lautan kah? Hehehe... Tapi semoga gak bertele" juga, soalnya takut reader bosen.. :)

Makasih yang udah review, makasih juga yang udah mau baca. Diusahakan chap berikutnya sebelum lebaran #klo gak jadi mudik

Tapi, semakin banyak review, semakin cepat lanjut..!  
At last, review please...


	3. I'm The First

Cast:

Choi Hankyung (M/25 y.o)

Choi Siwon (M/23 y.o)

Cho Kyuhyun (F/22 y.o)

Support cast:

Lee Donghae (M/25 y.o)

Lee Hyukjae (M/24 y.o)

Pair: Hankyu/WonKyu

Warning: OOC, Typo(s), GS.

Genre: Drama, Romance

Rated: T+

**Angel Between Us**

**CHAP 2**

"Dimana Siwon?" sesosok laki-laki tegap terburu-buru memasuki rumah megah yang sudah seperti istana itu. Dibelakangnya, tampak beberapa _bodyguard _yang setia mengawalnya setiap hari.

"Tuan Siwon berada di kamarnya," Pelayan Kim, sang kepala pelayan, menyambut tuan mudanya yang tiba-tiba saja datang itu. Tak seperti biasanya, tuan mudanya itu pulang –amat sangat- lebih awal. Biasanya ia baru pulang ketika jam menunjukkan 7 malam bahkan tak jarang pulang sangat larut.

"Dimana Donghae?" Choi Hankyung, lelaki yang merupakan anak tertua dari keluarga Choi itu menyerahkan tas kerjanya untuk dibawa ke ruangan kerjanya pada salah seorang pelayan dan melonggarkan dasinya.

"Bersama dengan Tuan Siwon di kamarnya. Donghae-shi melarang kami untuk masuk dan meminta kami untuk menjauh dari Tuan Siwon sejak ia kembali tadi,"

Hankyung setengah berlari segera naik ke lantai 2, menuju ke kamar yang terletak di paling ujung. Ia berhenti tepat di depan pintu. Perlahan, tangannya memutar kenop pintu berukir itu.

Tubuhnya terpaku ketika menemukan kondisi kamar adiknya dalam keadaan yang cukup parah. Beberapa barang yang biasanya di atas meja kini berserakan di lantai dan banyak diantaranya dalam keadaan pecah atau rusak. Bahkan aroma ruangan itu agak sedikit menyesakkan karena aroma beberapa parfum yang keluar dari botol-botol mahal milik Siwon bercampur di udara menjadi satu.

Ya, nampaknya hal yang tidak ia inginkan itu benar-benar terjadi. Donghae meneleponnya beberapa jam yang lalu dan memintanya untuk segera pulang. Segera saja ia membatalkan semua janji –termasuk sebuah janji yang amat penting- dan membawa semua pekerjaannya pulang.

Kepalanya berganti berpaling menuju ke sebuah ranjang dimana terbaring seorang lelaki yang tak kalah tampan dengan dirinya. Tarikan nafasnya yang teratur menandakan bahwa lelaki itu kini tengah tertidur atau lebih tepatnya ditidurkan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Hankyung mendekati ranjang adiknya pelan-pelan. Kakinya sedikit berjingkat, menghindari pecahan dan barang-barang yang berserakan di lantai.

"Ia kambuh lagi," Donghae yang berdiri di sisi ranjang yang berlainan membereskan suntikan obat tidur yang baru saja diberikannya pada Siwon.

.

.

"Kenapa bisa sampai seperti ini?" Hankyung mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kerjanya setelah memastikan para pelayan membereskan kekacauan di kamar adiknya. Kamar itu sudah seperti sedia kala, barang-barang yang pecah sudah diganti dengan yang baru dengan rupa dan warna yang sama. Hankyung rupanya masih menyimpan banyak duplikat barang-barang di kamar adiknya. Siwon memang tak suka jika barang-barang di kamarnya diganti, karena itulah sejak dulu Hankyung memesan barang-barang duplikat berjaga-jaga jika hal seperti ini terjadi.

"Aku tidak tahu, begitu aku sampai di mobilnya ia sudah seperti itu," Donghae mengurut pelipisnya sejenak setelah tadi 'bertarung' melawan Siwon yang mengamuk. Ia memang sudah berkali-kali melakukannya sejak dahulu, mengingat ia adalah sahabat sejak kecil Hankyung dan Siwon. Karena itu tak heran ia begitu dekat dengan Hankyung maupun Siwon. Pertimbangan itulah yang membuat Hankung meminta bantuan Dongahe untuk menjaga adiknya dengan kata lain menjadi _bodyguard _sekaligus sahabat Siwon.

Donghae? Ia tentu saja bersedia, apalagi imbalannya juga cukup tinggi, meskipun bukan itulah tujuannya. Mengenal keluarga Choi sejak kecil membuatnya tahu mengenai seluk beluk dan kisah kelam keluarga ini, termasuk Siwon. Tapi tenangnya Siwon selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini rupanya menjadikannya kurang siaga tadi dan harus ia aku tadi ia memang cukup kewalahan.

"Apa maksudmu tidak tahu? Bukankah kau ada di sampingnya?"

"Tadi ia kutinggal ke toilet sebentar saat di taman. Begitu aku kembali, ia sudah berjalan ke mobil dan nyaris meninggalkanku,"

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Hankyung menghembuskan nafasnya kuat-kuat, mencoba merilekskan dirinya dari ketakutan lama yang tiba-tiba datang menghampirinya. Donghae memandang Hankyung iba. Lelaki itu pasti terbayangi masa lalu lagi, pikirnya.

Ya, Choi Hankyung dan Choi Siwon, dua pewaris kekayaan keluarga Choi yang telah ditinggalkan kedua orangtuanya. Sayangnya, Choi Siwon sedikit mengalami gangguan pada kejiwaannya yang membuat semua keinginannya harus terpenuhi kala itu juga. Jika tidak, sama seperti kejadian tadi, ia akan mengamuk. Membanting barang apa saja yang ada di dekatnya, bahkan bisa melukai orang sekitarnya.

Hal itu terjadi sejak ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana Tuan Choi, ayahnya, dibunuh oleh para perampok yang merampok mobil mereka saat mereka bepergian bersama. Tubuh ayahnya bahkan nyaris tidak utuh. Untunglah Siwon saat itu sempat bersembunyi di bawah jok mobil yang muat untuk badan kecilnya. Tapi rentetan peristiwa sadis itu amat mengguncang jiwanya, apalagi bocah yang masih berumur 10 tahun itu amat dekat dengan ayahnya.

Dokter mengatakan itu sebagai akibat dari rasa trauma, dendam, dan amarah yang kemudian membuatnya seperti itu, mengamuk jika ada sesuatu yang tidak sama seperti keinginannya. Dokter menyarankan untuk melakukan terapi, tapi terapi tersebut juga belum bisa menyembuhkan Siwon.

Akhirnya, Siwon dibawa pulang. Hankyung yang hanya berumur 2 tahun di atas Siwon pun selalu menuruti permintaan adiknya itu untuk mencegah adiknya mengamuk. Namun berbeda dengan sang umma, Nyonya Choi, ia tetap pada pendiriannya untuk tidak menuruti setiap permintaan Siwon dengan alasan tidak ingin menjadikan anaknya manja dan menjadi monster kejam yang tidak punya hati karena setiap kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya harus dituruti.

Dan selama hampir 8 tahun itulah, Siwon seringkali mengamuk karena keinginannya tidak dituruti oleh sang umma. Bahkan meskipun Hankyung ikut memohon pun, sang umma tetap tidak menuruti keinginan putra bungsunya itu.

Tapi sejak 5 tahun yang lalu, sejak sang umma meninggal, Siwon tidak pernah lagi mengamuk. Ya, tentu saja, Hankyung selalu menuruti apa permintaan adiknya itu. Ia tidak ingin Siwon mengamuk, ia terlalu menyayangi adik satu-satunya itu. Meskipun adiknya itu tak pernah tahu bagaimana perasaannya dan meskipun ia selalu bersikap dingin didepannya.

Suara ketukan pintu menyadarkan mereka berdua dari kemelut pikiran mengenai Siwon.

"Masuk," salah seorang _bodyguard_ Hankyung masuk.

"Eunhyuk-shi sudah datang, Tuan,"

"Cepat suruh masuk,"

"Tunggu, Eunhyuk? Hankyung, kita kini tengah membahas mengenai Siwon, kau masih sempat memikirkan perusahaanmu?!" Donghae menautkan alisnya ketika mendengar satu nama yang ia ketahui sebagai sekretaris Hankyung.

"Panggilkan Eunhyuk, sekarang," nada final itu mengisyaratkan bahwa tak ada bantahan atau penjelasan lebih lanjut. Mau tak mau Donghae menutup mulutnya yang bersiap untuk protes kembali.

.

.

"Siwon jatuh cinta?!" Donghae shock mendengar laporan Eunhyuk yang ternyata tanpa sepengetahuannya statusnya sudah berganti menjadi mata-mata kepercayaan Hankyung untuk mengawasi Siwon. Jika Donghae melakukan tugasnya dengan selalu berada disisi Siwon, maka Eunhyuk melakukan tugasnya dari jarak jauh.

"Benar, Donghae-shi. Untuk perkama kalinya Siwon-shi tadi pagi mengajak berkenalan seorang _yeoja. _Tapi..."

"Tapi?" terdengar sedikit nada antusias dari kalimat Donghae.

Ya, siapa yang tidak penasaran mengetahui lelaki tampan seperti Siwon akhirnya tertarik pada seorang _yeoja_. Meskipun Siwon terlihat ramah namun ia sangat dingin dan nyaris tak berperasaan pada manusia bergender perempuan. Tak pernah sekalipun ia dikabarkan dekat dengan seorang _yeoja _meski kenyataanya tiap langkahnya tak pernah absen dari _yeoja-yeoja _yang mengaguminya.

Bahkan ia lebih sadis dari Hankyung. Hankyung masih berperasaan, ia selalu menolak pernyataan cinta atau tawaran para _yeoja_ dengan lembut, sementara Siwon? Banyak _yeoja _yang dibuatnya menangis dengan penolakannya dan ia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan itu. Bahkan ia jarang sekali menyambut uluran tangan mereka kecuali itu benar-benar sebuah keharusan yang seringnya hanya ia lakukan dalam pertemuan-pertemuan penting.

Dan kini, ia yang melakukannya duluan? Oh, demi perut kotak-kotak milik Siwon, apa yang tengah terjadi kali ini?!

"_Yeoja _itu menolaknya dan segera pergi,"

"Jadi, Siwon ditolak?!" Donghae benar-benar shock kali ini. Awalan kisah cinta yang buruk untuk Siwon, pikirnya.

Siwon yang tak pernah tertarik dan ketika untuk pertama kalinya ia tertarik, ia justru ditolak?! Apakah ini yang dinamakan keadilan? Ia pikir tak ada yang akan menolak lelaki seperti Siwon. Namun gadis pertama yang didekatinya justru menolaknya.

"Mungkin bisa dikatakan seperti itu, Donghae-shi,"

"Wow! Ini benar-benar..,.mengejutkan. Hankyung, bagaimana selanjutnya?" Donghae mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Hankyung yang masih sedari tadi mendengarkan cerita Eunhyuk sambil memejamkan matanya. Ia penasaran dengan _yeoja _yang tadi menolak Siwon. Dan ia juga penasaran dengan tindakan yangan akan diambil Hankyung.

Apakah kali ini lelaki itu juga akan menuruti keinginan Siwon yang berarti harus mendapatkan gadis itu untuk Siwon?

"Cari tahu identitas _yeoja _itu selelengkap-lengkapnya, aku mau besok malam sudah ada disini,"

"Baik, sajangnim," Eunhyuk segera membungkukkan badannya dan berpamitan pergi. Ia tinggalkan dua lelaki itu, yang satunya dengan ekspresi 'tak percaya'nya sementara yang satunya tengah bergumul dengan pikirannya.

.

.

Jarum panjang jam masih menunjukkan di angka 7 ketika Hankyung sudah duduk di kursi kerjanya dan berkutat dengan setumpuk berkas. Sejenak ia berhenti, merasa ada sesuatu yang ia lupakan sejak kemarin. Ia memeriksa buku agenda di samping mejanya, memastikan apakah perasaannya benar atau tidak.

Ia kembali menekuni berkas-berkasnya ketika memastikan tidak ada yang terlupa dari buku agendanya. Sebenarnya ia tak butuh buku agenda itu karena akan ada sekretarisnya yang mengingatkan jadwalnya. Tapi seseorang memaksanya untuk memilikinya dengan alasan tidak selamanya sekretarisnya ada di sampingnya dan tak mungkin sekretarisnya mengingatkan hal-hal pribadi yang penting seperti kapan hari ulang tahun sang pemberi buku agenda itu.

Tunggu, pemberi buku agenda?

Gerakan pulpen Hankyung berhenti menari di atas kertas laporan ketika mengingat sesuatu.

Akh! Bagaimana ia bisa lupa?!

Tak sadar Hankyung membanting pulpennya ke atas meja dan segera beranjak dari kursi nyamannya sebelum suara dering ponselnya mengalihkan perhatiannya. Sebuah pesan dengan nama kontak yang amat sangat familiar masuk ke ponselnya.

**Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika 10 menit lagi kau tidak datang di taman!**

**Shit!**

"Batalkan semua pertemuan hari ini dan letakkan semua dokumen yang harus kuperiksa di atas meja," Hankyung setengah berlari keluar, meninggalkan Ryewook –pengganti Eunhyuk- yang tengah kebingungan dengan sikap atasannya hari ini. Ia sudah susah payah datang ke kantor pagi-pagi ketika mendengar –lagi-lagi- Hankyung datang pagi dan sekarang mengharuskannya membatalkan semua janji yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit itu.

Ah, lebih baik ia meminta secangkir kopi untuk menenangkan pikirannya terlebih dahulu.

.

.

Mobil-mobil hitam mewah itu melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi dan langsung menimbulkan decitan yang cukup keras ketika pengendara mobil terdepan –audi hitam- tiba-tiba menginjak rem tepat di depan gerbang masuk taman. Beruntung, hari ini bukan akhir pekan, dimana biasanya banyak orang-orang berlalu lalang dan bermain di sekitar taman itu.

Tak lama, sesosok laki-laki berjas turun dari mobil terdepan, dengan tergesa-gesa ia melewati beberapa orang yang tengah menghabiskan waktunya di taman itu. Ia biarkan _bodyguardnya _sedikit kewalahan mengimbangi langkahnya.

**Aish! Terlambat 5 menit!**

Ia sudah berusaha untuk tiba secepatnya. Namun padatnya kendaraan di kota rupanya cukup menghambatnya meski pada akhirnya ia bebas saat memasuki jalur ke taman.

Mata tajamnya dengan cepat menelusuri setiap sudut taman, berusaha menemukan orang itu. Tapi nihil, tak ia temukan orang yang ia cari. Nyaris saja ia berbalik, bermaksud untuk menghubungi orang itu sebelum matanya menangkap sebuah gelas kertas coklat yang familiar.

**Coffe Bean Restaurant?**

Bukankah ini cafe restaurant yang sering ia datangi? Masih terasa hangat, sepertinya belum terlalu lama disini, pikirnya.

"Tutup semua akses keluar ke jalan utama. Hentikan semua pejalan kaki dan taksi atau kendaraan umum. Cari seorang gadis berusia 20-an. Sekarang!" Hankyung setengah berteriak begitu menyadari hal itu.

Para _bodyguard_nya yang pada akhirnya berhasil menyusul itu gelagapan mendapat perintah yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Apalagi yang kalian tunggu?! Cepat!" Hankyung kini benar-benar dikejar waktu.

"Berhenti!"

.

.

"Kau masih suka seenaknya, Tuan Hankyung yang terhormat," _yeoja_ itu berjalan perlahan namun penuh percaya diri. Ia menatap tepat di manik obsidian Hankyung setelah benar-benar dekat dengan laki-laki itu.

"Kau pikir memintaku datang kesini juga bukan seenaknya?" Hankyung tersenyum sinis melihat tingkah _yeoja_ itu.

"Kudengar kau adalah orang yang memperlakukan _yeoja_ dengan lembut. Jadi begini sikapmu untuk menyambutku?" _yeoja_ itu hendak berlalu sebelum sebuah tangan menahannya.

"Katakan bagaimana aku harus menyambutmu, _chagi_?" Hankyung menarik _yeoja _tadi, melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang rampingnya sebelum mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir mungil merah yang menggoda itu.

.

.

"Kau tidak makan?" sepasang manusia yang menjadi pemeran utama kejadian di taman pagi tadi kini tengah memesan makanan di sebuah cafe restaurant yang harusnya mereka kunjungi kemarin.

"Aku sudah sarapan di rumah sebelum ke kantor,"

"Kau tidak ke kantor? Ini sudah hampir pukul 8, apakah karyawanmu tidak merasa kehilangan karena atasannya yang biasanya sudah duduk manis di meja kerja sejak pukul 7 kini justru duduk manis di sebuah restaurant dengan seorang _yeoja?_"

"Kau mengharapakanku kembali ke kantor?" percakapan itu terhenti sejenak dengan kedatangan pelayan yang membawakan pesanan mereka.

"Kupikir urusan di kantor lebih penting dibandingkan memenuhi permintaan paksa seorang _yeoja_," _yeoja _itu tersenyum sinis tanpa memandang Hankyung karena sibuk memasang serbet di pangkuannya.

"Sepertinya aku akan membutuhkan banyak waktu untuk menebus kesalahanku kemarin,"

"Ternyata kau masih peduli, kukira hanya perusahaan saja yang ada dalam kamus hidupmu," _yeoja _itu mendongak, menemukan Hankyung tengah memandangnya intens.

"Berterima kasihlah karena aku sudah membatalkan semua janjiku hingga siang nanti demi dirimu,"

Yeoja itu mendelik mendengar ucapan Hankyung. Steak di hadapannya ia potong-potong dengan sedikit ganas. Ah, ia ingat betapa kesalnya ia kemarin ketika Hankyung tiba-tiba dengan sepihak membatalkan janjinya, padahal ia sudah menunggu saat-saat itu. Dan ia sudah susah payah berjalan kaki dari hotel ke restoran ini karena mobil hotel tengah kosong digunakan tamu lain sementara ia malas memesan taksi.

"Kalau begitu berterima kasihlah, aku masih memberimu kesempatan kedua. Kau tahu? Kau tadi terlambat dan aku sudah memutuskan akan kembali ke China pagi ini juga jika kau terlambat. Berterima kasihlah aku membatalkan keputusanku untuk pulang ke China. Kalau tidak, aku tidak akan pernah mau menemuimu lagi," _yeoja _itu menodongkan pisaunya yang tadi ia gunakan untuk memotong. "Ah, berterima kasihlah juga karena aku tidak jadi memesan tiket pulang untuk kemarin seora,"

Hankyung terkekeh pelan melihat _yeoja _itu mempoutkan bibir mungilnya. Ia mengunyah potongan daging yang masuk ke mulutnya sambil menatap tajam Hankyung. Tapi itu sama sekali tidak terlihat menyeramkan, sebaliknya, itu sangat terlihat imut di mata Hankyung.

Hahh... sepertinya Hankyung memang tak bisa lama-lama mempertahankan sifatnya yang tenang dan datar itu di hadapan malaikat cantik ini. Ia memang terkenal sebagai _namja _yang tenang dan datar. Meskipun lembut pada _yeoja_, namun ia jarang menampilkan senyum menawannya. Hal itulah yang membuat kehidupan pribadinya tak pernah terkespos, dan orang-orang pun tidak sadar betapa berbahayanya ia.

Hankyung mencondongkan tubuhnya, "Terima kasih, _baby,"._

Ibu jari dari tangan besar itu menyentuh sudut bibir _yeoja _itu, menghapus saus steak yang menempel, "Saranghae, _babyKyu_," sebelum akhirnya menikmati bibir mungil itu lagi.

**TBC**

Waduh, bakalan perang saudarakah? Perang darahkah? Perang duniakah? #plak

Ini update terakhir sebelum lebaran (mudik dulu)... Ah ya, saya mengucapkan Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri bagi yang merayakannya... Mohon maaf lahir dan batin... #bow

Tapi banyaknya review juga menentukan cepat tidaknya update #modus

Maaf juga buat reader klo misalnya saya banyak kesalahan, suka gantungin cerita, lama update, dll. Maaf juga buat cast saya yang suka saya siksa dan saya gantungin... :P

Entah kenapa saat yang terakhir ini yang saya tunggu, saatnya balas review!

**WonKyuPet : **wahhh, langsung ketebak ya... #pundung :D enjoy this...

**kyu7 : **sudahkah asap ini?

**FiWonKyu0201 : **ke depannya berkabut #eh. Mari kita lihat #cari senter dulu :D

**QyuDev178 : **gak jadi pergi kok, kan ada Han Oppa... #modus

**xoxoxo : **saya juga kangeeeen... #sama couplenya. Me too, this is one of my favorite, until now..

**Guest : **mari kita lihat siapa yang lebih dahulu menyadari badai ini... #smirk. Siwon, Hankyung, atau justru Kyuhyun yang ada di tengah" mereka :D

**Allyna Kyuzumaki : **Ini sudah lebih panjang, hhehhe :)

**Fitri MY : **yupz :D hope you like it...

**wonnie : **enjoy this :D

**ratnasparkyu : **ada udang di balik bakwan #plak. Skor sementara memang 1:0 untuk Kyu, tapi kita lihat ke depan siapa yang bakal lebih unggul #ketawa nista

**rikha-chan : **Aduh, ikutan terbang ke awang" nih baca komennya rikha-chan #plak. Next chap mungkin akan saya jelaskan pertemuan Kyuhyun sama Hankyung..

**kyuqie : **iyaaa, karena jarang, makanya saya budidayakan #plak. Sebenarnya itu termasuk pair favorit saya sih :P

**amanda wu : **wah, ketahuan ya... :D aduh, harus lebih banyak belajar nyembunyiin cast nih #tengok Hankyung yang lagi sembunyi pegang HP

**fifi : **Salam kenal :D saya juga masih terbilang baru di ffn... Hhehehe iya, tapi konflik lebih dalemnya masih di chap" berikutnya.. semoga gak ngebosenin ya...

Makasih buat semua readers yang sudah berkenan untuk membaca, utamanya para reviewers... :)

At last, review please...


	4. The Couple

Cast:

Choi Hankyung (M/25 y.o)

Choi Siwon (M/23 y.o)

Cho Kyuhyun (F/22 y.o)

Support cast:

Lee Donghae (M/25 y.o)

Lee Hyukjae (M/24 y.o)

Kim Ryeowook (M/22 y.o)

Pair: Hankyu/WonKyu

Warning: OOC, Typo(s), GS.

Genre: Drama, Romance

Rated: T+

**Angel Between Us**

**CHAP 3**

"Jadi, katakan padaku dimana kau menginap," Hankyung melirik Kyuhyun.

Hening. Tak ada jawaban.

Kyuhyun hanya diam memandang ke luar jendela, memandang jalanan Seoul yang cukup padat. Sepertinya ia masih kesal karena percakapan terakhir mereka sebelum meninggalkan keluar restaurant. Kyuhyun merengek untuk bersama Hankyung seharian dengan alasan waktu 4 jam –waktu yang diluangkan Hankyung- tidak akan cukup untuk menebus kesalahan Hankyung yang sudah hampir 6 bulan tidak mengunjunginya di China.

Ya, selama ini Hankyung dan Kyuhyun memang berhubungan jarak jauh. Tak ada yang tahu tentang hubungan itu. Bukan karena mereka menutupinya tapi karena sikap mereka sendiri di hadapan orang lain yang tak pernah menunjukkan bahwa mereka telah 'diikat'.

Hankyung yang sejak ia muncul memang tak pernah dikabarkan dekat dengan _yeoja_ dan Kyuhyun yang memang tertutup dan bermulut pedas. Dan mereka tetap seperti itu. Mereka hanya bisa kembali pada pribadi mereka sebenarnya ketika mereka hanya berdua, khususnya Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang sebatang kara di dunia ini karena kedua orangtuanya yang merupakan rekan bisnis Hankyung, meninggal dibunuh oleh lawan bisnisnya. Kyuhyun yang aslinya ceria dan selalu tersenyum itu berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat.

Belum cukup kematian kedua orangtuanya, orang-orang yang selama ini dekat dengannya pun menjauhinya karena kebangkrutan perusahaan orangtuanya yang lagi-lagi juga disebabkan lawan bisnis orangtuanya.

Beruntung, masih ada beberapa orang yang masih tahu diri akan kebaikan orangtuanya bersedia menampungnya. Hingga pada akhirnya ia bertemu Hankyung, yang saat itu datang untuk mengucapkan belasungkawa.

Manik obsidian hitam milik Hankyung yang saat itu terlihat lelah dan kelam berhasil menarik manik caramel milik Kyuhyun. Begitu pula sebaliknya, Hankyung ikut terhanyut dalam manik caramel yang terlihat terluka dan kesepian milik Kyuhyun.

Dan untuk kedua kalinya, Kyuhyun menangis, menumpahkan segala kesedihan dan amarah atas kematian orangtuanya di hadapan Hankyung yang saat itu menemaninya untuk berkunjung ke makam kedua orangtuanya.

Sejak saat itulah, Hankyung 'mengikat' Kyuhyun. 3 tahun sudah mereka lalui, Hankyung rutin sebulan sekali selalu ke China untuk urusan bisnis dan mengunjungi Kyuhyun. Setiap bertemu, mereka lebih senang untuk berbincang dan bercerita, mengistirahatkan jiwa mereka yang 'lelah' bersembunyi.

"_Arra, arra_... Kau ikut bersamaku hari ini. Tapi jangan marah jika aku sedikit tidak mengacuhkanmu nanti dikantor," Kyuhyun langsung menoleh pada Hankyung, memberikannya senyum sebagai tanda persetujuan. "Sekarang kita kemana?"

"Kita 'istirahat'," Hankyung menyerngitkan alisnya mendengar jawaban itu. "Kau terlihat sangat 'lelah'," tangan Kyuhyun mengenggam tangan Hankyung yang tengah mengemudi. Dengan usapan lembut tangan halus itu, Hankyung tahu ia tidak bisa berkata 'tidak'.

.

.

"Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi selama kau tidak ke China?" Hankyung tengah memejamkan matanya, menikmati belaian tangan Kyuhyun di rambutnya.

Kini mereka tengah berada di jok belakang mobil, membiarkan jendela di masing-masing pintu terbuka agar udara segar bisa masuk. Dan Hankyung, ia tengah berbaring nyaman di atas pangkuan Kyuhyun.

"Tak ada yang istimewa," Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika mendengar jawaban singkat itu. Tampaknya Hankyung benar-benar menikmati waktu 'istirahat'nya kali ini hingga enggan untuk bercerita banyak seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan.

"Kau yakin? Tak ada yang ingin kau ceritakan seperti biasa? Perjalananmu ke Amerika atau rekan bisnismu yang lain? Atau mungkin... Siwon?" mata Hankyung membuka ketika nama Siwon disebut Kyuhyun namun sedetik kemudian matanya meredup.

"_Not at this time," _sedetik kemudian Hankyung sudah mengubah posisinya berbaring miring menghadap perut Kyuhyun, melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping itu. Ia memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun erat, menyembunyikan wajahnya disana.

"Istirahatlah," Kyuhyun tahu Hankyung tengah ada masalah namun ia juga tahu bahwa ia hanya bisa menunggu _namja_ itu untuk bercerita dengan sendirinya padanya. Ia tidak suka memaksa dan selama ini biasanya Hankyung selalu bercerita tanpa ia minta. Namun tampaknya kali ini _namja _itu butuh waktu sejenak. Apalagi jika itu menyangkut Siwon.

Ya, Kyuhyun tahu mengenai Siwon. Ia mengetahui cerita keluarga Hankyung dari mulut lelaki itu sendiri. Tapi seumur hidup, ia belum pernah melihat wajah anggota keluarga Choi selain Hankyung dan ia tidak pernah berniat untuk mencarinya di internet ataupun berita. Pekerjaannya sebagai mahasiswa S-2 sekaligus bekerja sambilan sebagai model cukup menyita waktunya.

Yah, meskipun ia tidak terlalu terkenal di dunia entertain karena ia memang tidak terlalu berminat, namun bakatnya telah diakui. Kini, setelah ia dinyatakan lulus beberapa hari yang lalu, ia mengambil cuti sejenak dari kegiatannya untuk beristirahat.

.

.

Kyuhyun sedikit terjaga ketika ia merasakan seseorang menariknya lembut. Ah, rupanya tadi ia ikut tertidur ketika melihat wajah damai Hankyung. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, menemukan Hankyung yang tengah tersenyum padanya, "Istirahatlah, kau juga lelah kan?"

Kyuhyun segera melingkarkan tangannya ke tubuh Hankyung, membiarkan kepalanya bersandar di dada lelaki tegap itu. Ia nikmati suara detak jantung lelaki itu yang terasa cepat, ia tersenyum, "_Oppa, _jantungmu berdetak sangat cepat,"

Hankyung ikut tersenyum mendengar celetukan _yeoja _yang sudah setengah tertidur itu, ia mengeratkan pelukannya sambil ikut menyandarkan tubuhnya ke jok mobil, "Kau yang membuatnya seperti itu. Karena itu kau harus bertanggungjawab,"

"Kenapa aku?" Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya mendengar kalimat itu.

Hankyung terkekeh melihat ekspresi imut itu, ia menyentil hidung Kyuhyun, "Sejak kau datang, jantung ini tidak akan pernah berdetak normal seperti biasanya lagi, Kyu. Dan sejak saat itu, aku hanya memiliki 2 pilihan, jantungku berdetak kencang karena kehadiranmu atau berhenti sama sekali karena kepergianmu. Karena itu, jangan pernah pergi meninggalkanku ataupun berpaling dariku,"

"_Ne_, aku berjanji," Kyuhyun mengucapakan janji itu dengan mata terpejam. Namun Hankyung tahu, Kyuhyun sadar dengan janji yang ia ucapkan.

"_Saranghae_...," Hankyung ikut memejamkan matanya setelah sebelumnya mengecup puncak kepala Kyuhyun.

.

.

Sebuah audi hitam berhenti tepat di depan pintu utama _Choi Company_. Seorang lelaki tampan keluar dari kursi kemudi. Ia memutari mobil, membuka kursi di samping kemudi dan mengulurkan tangannya. Sebuah tangan halus menyambut uluran itu. Tak lama, sepasang manusia itu sudah memasuki gedung yang menjulang tinggi itu, menimbulkan decak kagum, shock, dan tamparan keras bagi sebagian besar _yeoja _yang mengidolakan atasannya itu.

"Siapa dia? Kenapa bersama _sajangnim_?" suara bisik-bisik diantara para karyawan mulai terdengar.

"Aish! Beraninya dia dekat-dekat dengan _sajangnim_!"

"Mereka terlihat serasi sekali!"

"Lihat, ia cantik sekali, cocok dengan _sajangnim! _Apa mereka berdua berpacaran?_"_

Hankyung menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun erat ketika melihat Kyuhyun yang terus menunduk, "Tenanglah, aku ada disini. Kau bukan Kyuhyun yang kukenal jika menyembunyikan wajah hanya karena pendapat-pendapat itu. Dan kuharap kau juga tidak lupa kedudukanku disini. Jadi, angkat wajahmu,".

Kyuhyun mendelik mendengar ucapan terakhir Hankyung itu, "Cih, percaya diri sekali,"

"Wookie, kau sudah meletakkan semua dokumen di atas meja?" Hankyung menghentikan Ryewook yang kebetulan sedang lewat membawa secangkir kopi.

"Ah, _mianhae sajangnim_, semua dokumen sudah saya letakkan di meja," Ryewook sedikit gugup bertemu dengan Hankyung tiba-tiba. Ia melirik Kyuhyun yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kalau begitu bawakan dua cangkir kopi ke ruanganku,"

"Ah, tidak. Bawakan segelas air putih dan secangkir teh hangat saja," Kyuhyun tiba-tiba bersuara.

"Tidak, dua cangkir...,"

"Tak ada penolakan Tuan Choi. Segelas air putih dan secangkir teh hangat. Mengonsumsi kopi terlalu banyak tidak baik untuk kesehatan," Kyuhyun menatap tajam Hankyung. Lelaki itu memutar matanya malas meskipun pada akhirnya memberi kode pada Ryewook untuk segera beranjak.

"Kurasa aku harus mulai membiasakan diri untuk mengalah," Hankyung menekan tombol lift.

"Salahmu sendiri menjadi _workaholic _tapi tidak pernah memperhatikan tubuhmu sendiri,"

"Kau harus tahu bahwa itu sudah menjadi kebiasaanku, Kyu,"

"Kalau begitu mulai saat ini kau harus menghilangkan kebiasaan burukmu itu, Tuan Choi,"

"Kopi tidak akan memberikan efek buruk yang besar, Nona Cho,"

"Kafein bisa menyebabkan kepikunan dini, Tuan Choi. Jika kau bersikeras untuk minum lebih dari 3 cangkir kopi tiap hari, maka kau harus bersiap untuk kulupakan,"

"Kenapa jadi kau yang akan melupakanku?" Hankyung menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Kyuhyun. Ia tidak memedulikan pintu lift yang sudah terbuka dan menampakkan beberapa karyawannya yang sedikit _shock _mendapati direktur mereka berdiri di depan lift pada jam itu dengan seorang gadis dan pada situasi yang bisa menimbulkan gosip.

"Aku lebih suka melupakanmu lebih dahulu dibanding aku tahu bahwa kau akan melupakanku. _So, it won't be hurt for me,_"

"_I don't think that you can do that to me, baby,"_ Hankyung menyeringai.

"_Just give me a reason to do that and I'll do it, Sir," _Kyuhyun masuk ke lift yang telah kosong yang kemudian disusul Hankyung. Semua karyawan yang tadi berada di dalam telah keluar semua melihat situasi yang berbahaya dan kurang tepat jika mereka berada di antara kedua manusia itu.

.

.

Hankyung sedari tadi sibuk dengan laporan yang menumpuk di mejanya. Ia tak mengira, meninggalkan pekerjaannya selama beberapa jam menghasilkan tumpukan dokumen yang cukup tinggi. Bahkan Kyuhyun yang sudah bersikap manis ketika mereka keluar lift langsung mempoutkan bibirnya begitu melihat betapa tebalnya tumpukan dokumen ketika ia baru saja masuk.

Untunglah, Kyuhyun bukanlah _yeoja _manja yang selalu mencari perhatian seperti _yeoja-yeoja_ lain yang biasanya mengelilingi Hankyung. Setelah dirasa cukup menahan kesabaran agar tidak merobek-robek dokumen yang –pastinya- akan menyita waktu Hankyung cukup lama, Kyuhyun langsung mendudukkan dirinya di sofa. Ia membuka-buka buku atau majalah yang ada di ruangan itu sambil mendengarkan musik dari Ipodnya.

Kyuhyun tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri, begitu juga dengan Hankyung. Tapi bohong jika konsentrasi Hankyung hanya tertumpu pada berkas-berkas itu.

Kenyataannya, ia selalu mencuri pandang ke arah Kyuhyun. Mengulum senyum bahkan terkekeh ketika melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang selalu berubah-ubah seiring dengan mulai habisnya majalah yang bisa ia baca.

"Aku tahu kau terpesona dengan wajahku," Kyuhyun menangkap basah Hankyung yang tengah mencuri pandang ke arahnya entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

Hankyung tak bisa mengelak. Ia bangkit mendekati Kyuhyun yang masih membaca majalahnya, "Kau selalu bisa mengalihkan duniaku, _princess,"._

Hankyung memeluk gadis itu dari belakang, menyerukkan hidungnya di perpotongan leher Kyuhyun dan mencium aroma apel yang sudah menjadi candunya sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Karena aku memang duniamu, _oppa_" sahut Kyuhyun percaya diri.

"Kau salah," Kyuhyun menyergitkan alisnya ketika mendengar kalimat itu.

Hankyung menarik dagu Kyuhyun menghadapkan wajah cantik itu kearahnya, "_You are not only my world. You are my everything,"._

CUP

Untuk yang ketiga kalinya, semburat merah itu kembali muncul.

"Kita sudah sering melakukannya tapi kau masih suka malu-malu, _baby...,"_ tangan Hankyung membelai pipi Kyuhyun yang merona.

"Yah! Kau sudah mencurinya 3 kali hari ini!" sebuah majalah berhasil mengenai kepala Hankyung ketika Kyuhyun sadar dari keterpesonaannya.

"Aw! _Appo, babyKyu. _Aku hanya ingin mengambil jatah 6 bulanku yang kemarin,_"_

_"_Yah! Itu bukan berarti kau bisa menciumku seenaknya! Salahmu sendiri karena tidak ke China,"

"Apa-apaan itu, aku kan hanya menciumnya 4 kali...," gumam Hankyung.

"Apa? Tadi kau bilang 4 kali? Yak! Sejak kapan kau berubah menjadi mesum seperti itu, hah?!" Kyuhyun bangkit, mengeluarkan aura hitamnya ketika mendengar gumaman Hankyung tadi.

Hankyung tak berkutik ketika ia dihujani pukulan-pukulan dengan majalah yang ada di tangan Kyuhyun, "Yak! Hentikan, _baby,"_

"Kapan kau mencuri...,"

GREP

Hankyung berhasil menghentikan Kyuhyun yang kini berada di pelukannya, "Aku mencurinya ketika kau tidur. Dan hanya kau yang membuatku menjadi mesum begini, _baby_,"

Bulu kuduk Kyuhyun berdiri ketika mendengar bisikan Hankyung di telinganya.

"_Saranghae_, Choi Kyuhyun...," dan lutut Kyuhyun benar-benar lemas ketika bibir itu mengucap 3 kalimat sederhana itu.

"Kau harus benar-benar bertanggungjawab karena telah mengubah margaku, Tuan Choi,"

"_With my pleasure, princess...," _dan kedua bibir itu kembali menyatu.

.

.

Hankyung sedikit menyesal, menuruti permintaan Kyuhyun untuk menemaninya di kantor. Meskipun Hankyung mengatakan bahwa ia bisa saja mengabaikan Kyuhyun, kenyataannya malah sebaliknya. Hankyung tidak bisa fokus pada pekerjaannya apalagi setelah kejadian pemukulan yang berakhir dengan ciuman itu.

Pada akhirnya, ia memilih menghabiskan waktunya di kantor bersama dengan Kyuhyun. 'bersama' dalam hal ini tentu saja bukan sebuah kebersamaan layaknya teman.

Beberapa kali Ryeowook yang memang ruangannya dekat dengan ruangan sang direktur dibuat shock berkali-kali dengan suara-suara yang tak biasa dari dalam ruangan itu. Dan pada akhirnya, ia benar-benar shock ketika melihat sang pemilik ruangan itu sendiri tengah tertawa lepas ketika keluar ruangan bersama gadis yang sama dengan yang tadi ia lihat di lift dan mengatakan bahwa ia bisa pulang lebih awal.

Harapa digarisbawahi, tertawa lepasdanpulang lebih awal. Selama ia bekerja disini hampir 3 tahun dan mendengar cerita dari para karyawan yang telah bekerja bahkan sebelum Hankyung masuk, direktur muda mereka itu tak pernah sekalipun tertawa. Jangankan tertawa, tersenyum pun hanya dilakukan saat acara formal.

Dan menyangkut pulang lebih awal, maka itu bukanlah sosok Hankyung yang hampir selalu pulang paling akhir. Tapi Ryewook cukup lega karena dirinya diizinkan pulang sesuai dengan jam kerja yang berlaku meskipun terkadang ia harus sukarela lembur demi menemani sang direktur yang masih mengurusi beberapa pekerjaan.

Cukup dengan suara-suara tak biasa berupa pekikan dari Kyuhyun yang tampaknya tengah digoda oleh Hankyung karena terdengar juga derai tawa lelaki itu. Derai tawa harus diakui Ryeowook cukup merdu namun tidak meninggalkan kesan wibawanya.

Ryeowook memutuskan pulang beberapa menit setelah menyerahkan berkas-berkas pekerjaan Hankyung kepada salah seorang pengawalnya untuk dibawa pulang oleh sang direktur. Mungkin hari ini ia harus mengistirahatkan dirinya yang dibuat berkali-kali shock.

Sementera di _lobby_ kantor, para karyawan yang kebetulan disana dibuat _shock _lagi dengan keluarnya Hankyung dan Kyuhyun dari lift dengan tangan saling menggenggam. Hankyung memutuskan untuk berkeliling Seoul sebentar bersama Kyuhyun, makan malam, dan kemudian mengantarnya kembali ke hotel dimana Kyuhyun menginap sementara.

.

.

"Dimana Siwon?" Hankyung bertanya pada Pelayan Kim setelah ia tiba di rumah.

"Tuan Muda Siwon langsung mengurung dirinya di kamar begitu ia tiba di rumah,"

"Jam berapa dia pulang?"

"2 jam yang lalu, sepertinya Tuan Muda Siwon berada di luar lama karena wajahnya sedikit pucat ketika ia kembali,"

Tanpa banyak bicara, Hankyung langsung ke kamar adiknya. Dan seperti yang ia duga, ada sedikit kekacauan disana. Sebuah vas bunga pecah dan airnya membasahi karpet. Segera saja ia beri kode pada pelayan untuk membereskannya dan menggantinya tanpa mengeluarkan suara, adiknya tengah terbaring pulas di ranjangnya.

**Hyung menyayangimu, Siwon. Apa yang harus Hyung lakukan kali ini, Siwon? Hyung tidak sanggup melihatmu kembali seperti dulu...**

Hankyung membenarkan letak selimut Siwon. Ia bersyukur keadaan adiknya itu membaik dibanding laporan Pelayan Kim tadi. Wajah tampan itu sudah tak begitu pucat. Setelah memastikan semuanya, ia kembali ke kamarnya untuk membersihkan diri sebelum masuk ruang kerjanya.

.

.

Hankyung baru saja menyamankan dirinya di kursi kerjanya ketika ponselnya berbunyi.

**Eunhyuk?**

"Ya?"

"Siwon-shi, laporan mengenai _yeoja_ yang Anda minta sudah Saya letakkan di meja,"

"Amplop coklat?" Hankyung mengambil amplop coklat ukuran sedang yang memang terletak di paling atas.

"_Ne_,"

"Kalau begitu teruskan kerjamu seperti biasa, awasi terus perkembangan Siwon," tanpa basa-basi lagi, Hankyung menutup telepon itu. Tangannya menggenggam amplop coklat itu cukup lama.

Jujur ia penasaran, secantik apakah _yeoja _itu hingga berhasil membuat adiknya bertekuk lutut? Apakah ia secantik Kyuhyun, _yeoja_-nya?

Apakah _yeoja _itu mempunyai kulit yang lembut namun agak pucat seperti Kyuhyun? Kulit yang selalu suka ia sentuh dan ia lindungi agar tidak tergores ataupun terluka.

Apakah ia juga punya rambut coklat bergelombang yang amat lembut? Rambut yang tak pernah absen dari belaian tangannya.

Apakah ia juga punya hidung mancung dan manik caramell yag bersinar? Manik mata yang selalu membuatnya tak bisa berkutik dan membuatnya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Apakah ia juga memiliki bibir mungil berwarna merah yang begitu lembut? Kelembutan dan kemanisan yang membuatnya selalu ingin untuk mencicipinya.

Dan apakah ia juga menyebarkan feromon apel sama seperti feromon _yeoja_-nya yang selama ini telah menjadi candu penenangnya?

Ah, Hankyung tersenyum sendiri jika mengingat Kyuhyun. Ia merindukan _yeoja _itu, padahal baru beberapa saat yang lalu ia berpisah.

Hankyung meletakkan kembali amplop coklat itu dan mencari ponselnya. Ia menekan nomor yang sudah ia hafal di luar kepala. Sekali, dua kali, tiga kali...

**Kenapa tidak dijawab?**

**Oh, Kyu! Ayo jawab...**

Hingga akhir panggilan ke sepuluh tak ada jawaban...

Kekhawatiran itu langsung menyergapnya tiba-tiba. Tidak biasanya panggilannya tidak ada jawaban seperti ini. Kyuhyun adalah _yeoja _yang hampir selalu dekat dengan ponsel meskipun ia jarang mengoperasikannya. Bahkan saat terlelap pun Kyuhyun akan tetap menjawab panggilannya, mengingat nada dering yang dipasang bagi Hankyung adalah nada special sehingga langsung dikenali. Dan ini masih terlalu awal bagi Kyuhyun untuk tidur.

Hankyung segera keluar ruang kerja, mengambil jaket dan kunci mobil yang tergantung. Ia bergegas menaiki mobilnya dan segera meninggalkan kediamannnya.

.

.

Pintu ruangan kerja Hankyung terbuka, membiarkan seorang lelaki masuk. Lelaki itu memandang ke seluruh sudut ruangan sebelum akhirnya terkunci pada sebuah amplop coklat di atas meja yang terlihat mencolok diantara map dan berkas-berkas lain.

**TBC**

Hahhh, #tarik napas

Sepertinya alurnya mudah ketebak, yaa?

Tapi saya doain semoga reader gak bosen sama ceritanya deh... hhehe

Hhhmmm, kira" itu yang ambil amplopnya siapa ya?

Anyway, saya mau minta maaf buat WKS, soalnya Wonkyu momentnya sepertinya harus ditunda untuk beberapa chap ke depan. #ikutan nangis di pojokan ##plak

And this is for you, for uke Kyu shipper, especially for Hankyu shipper...

Oh ya, minta maaf buat keterlambatan ... Maklum, di rumah gak ada sinyal modem. Warnet juga pada tutup. Jadilah saya nunggu balik ke kos untuk update :)

Dan karena baru balik kos, maaf klo belum bisa balas review satu-satu. But, special thanks for **amanda wu, fifi, rikha-chan, sitakyu, FiWonKyu0201, dewipurwanti920, Fitri MY, xoxoxo, QyuDev178, kyu7, Wonkyudee, ukekyushipper, WonKyuPet, vira, ratnasparkyu, Allyna Kyuzumaki **yang udah nyempetin review...

At last, hope you enjoy it...

Wanna review?


	5. It Can't Be Hid

Cast:

Choi Hankyung (M/25 y.o)

Choi Siwon (M/23 y.o)

Cho Kyuhyun (F/22 y.o)

Support cast:

Lee Donghae (M/25 y.o)

Pair: Hankyu/WonKyu

Warning: OOC, Typo(s), GS.

Genre: Drama, Romance

Rated: T

**Angel Between Us**

**CHAP 4**

**'tok tok tok'**

Mata Kyuhyun sedikit terbuka ketika mendengar suara ketukan di pintu kamar hotelnya. Sepertinya ia baru saja terlelap beberapa menit yang lalu setelah seharian menghabiskan waktu bersama Hankyung. Dan yang terakhir ia lihat, jam sudah menunjukkan angka 11, ini sudah tengah malam, siapa yang bertamu?

Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk kembali tidur, tidak menghiraukan sang pengetuk. Tapi baru saja memejamkan mata beberapa detik suara ketukan pintu itu kembali mengganggunya. Mau tak mau ia memaksa untuk bangun dan segera mengenakan jubah tidurnya. Setelah memastikan penampilannya cukup rapi dan sopan, ia segera keluar kamar.

Mata Kyuhyun yang masih setengah terpejam langsung membulat sempurna begitu mengetahui siapa yang kini tengah berdiri di depan kamar hotelnya, "Oppa?!"

.

.

Kyuhyun meletakkan secangkir coklat panas di hadapan Hankyung yang memilih duduk di karpet dan bersandar pada sofa. Kyuhyun pun mau tidak mau ikut duduk di bawah, di sebelah kekasihnya yang sejak tadi memandanginya intens. Baru saja ia mendudukkan dirinya, ia sudah ditenggelamkan ke dalam pelukan Hankyung.

"Hei, _what happened?"_

Hankyung masih terdiam, menikmati aroma apel dari tubuh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang mengerti bahwa Hankyung tengah merindukannya itu akhirnya hanya tersenyum simpul sambil mengusap tangan Hankyung yang melingkari tubuhnya.

"Kau merindukanku?"

"Amat sangat, lebih dari yang kau tahu," lelaki itu menenggelamkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Kyuhyun.

"_Mian, _tadi ponselku mati dan aku lupa untuk men_-charge," Kyuhyun_ susah payah mengambil sebuah buku novel di atas meja di depannya sebelum akhirnya membacanya dan menyamankan dirinya di pelukan Hankyung. Ia tahu, kekasihnya itu memerlukan waktu untuk menghilangkan kekhawatiran dan kerinduannya. Dan ia sepertinya harus rela terjaga lebih lama untuk itu.

.

.

Hankyung terbangun dan mendapati sebuah selimut telah melingkupi tubuhnya. Obsidian hitamnya menangkap wajah polos nan cantik milik Kyuhyun yang ternyata juga tertidur dengan posisi yang sama seperti yang ia lihat, bersandar pada sofa dengan sebuah buku di pangkuannya. Bedanya, kepala _yeoja _itu bersandar di pundaknya. Sepertinya Kyuhyun tertidur setelah menyelimuti dirinya.

Hankyung menggendong Kyuhyun amat hati-hati agar tidak mengusik tidurnya. Ia membaringkan tubuh ramping itu ke atas tempat tidur dan membenahi selimutnya. Sebuah ciuman ucapan selamat malam yang cukup lama ia tinggalkan di kening Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pulang.

.

.

Hankyung baru saja menyerahkan kuncinya pada pelayan di depan pintu –memberinya perintah untuk memasukkan mobil- ketika Donghae tiba-tiba saja menyeretnya ke ruang kerjanya.

"Hae, apa yang kau lakukan?" Hankyung tidak terkejut mendapati Donghae disini karena _namja _itu memang sudah cukup sering menginap. Hanya saja ia bingung, ini sudah jam 1 pagi dan _namja _itu masih terjaga.

Donghae membisu, ia terus menyeret Hankyung dan langsung mengunci pintu begitu mereka sudah masuk ke ruang kerja Hankyung.

"Hae, apa maksudmu dengan menyeretku kesini?,"

"Apa maksudmu juga dengan semua ini?" Donghae menyerahkan sebuah amplop coklat ukuran sedang ke hadapan Hankyung.

"Ini, apa?"

"Laporan dari Eunhyuk-shi yang kau minta kemarin,"

"Oh, akan kuperiksa besok,"

"Buka sekarang," Donghae memberikan perintah, matanya menatap tajam Hankyung, tindakan yang jarang sekali ia lakukan.

"Demi Tuhan, Hae. Ini sudah pukul 1 pagi dan aku benar-benar lelah ingin tidur," tatapan memohon dari Hankyung sepertinya tidak mempan untuk Donghae. Hankyung menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya membuka amplop coklat itu.

**DEG**

Tangan Hankyung langsung gemetar begitu melihat puluhan jepretan foto di tangannya.

"Tidak, ini tidak mungkin... Ini, pasti ada kesalahan," tangan Hankyung dengan gemetar memeriksa foto itu. Ia mengulangnya berkali-kali, mecoba memastikan apa yang ada dipikirannya adalah suatu hal yang salah.

Tapi gerakannya tangannya langsung berhenti begitu mendapati sebuah foto _close-up _seorang _yeoja _yang benar-benar ia kenal.

"Kyuhyun...," dan nama sang kekasihlah yang keluar dari bibirnya bersamaan dengan jatuhnya puluhan foto tadi ke atas lantai.

.

.

Hankyung masih saja terjaga meskipun jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 pagi. Donghae sudah pamit sejam beberapa jam yang lalu setelah melihat tidak adanya kemungkinan bahwa Hankyung akan menceritakan semuanya. Ia menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu, memintanya untuk beristirahat, dan berjanji akan datang membicarakan ini esok hari.

Hankyung masih memandang taman belakang rumahnya yang hanya diterangi beberapa lampu taman. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi baca di ruang kerjanya yang memang sengaja diletakkan di dekat jendela. Hanya seperti sejak beberapa jam yang lalu.

Sia-sia ia mencoba tidur. Bahkan saat dirinya memejamkan matapun, pikirannya justru semakin berkecamuk kemana-mana, termasuk ke kenangan 5 tahun yang lalu.

**Flashback**

**"Kau yakin akan melakukan ini semua? Ini sangar bertentangan dengan pada yang diminta oleh Ahjumma Choi," Donghae bertanya pada Hankyung yang berdiri di hadapannya.**

**"Ya, sangat yakin. Turuti saja semua permintaan Siwon apapun itu. Jangan khawatirkan dengan biaya yang harus dikeluarkan. Kau bisa melakukannya kan?" Hankyung bertanya pada Donghae yang sejak beberapa tahun lalu memang sudah diminta untuk menjaga Siwon.**

**"Tapi apa itu tidak apa-apa?"**

**"Hae, aku tidak bisa melihatnya lagi seperti ini. Cukup sudah kami tersiksa dengan kehilangan kedua orangtua kami, aku tidak mau melihatnya ia tersiksa karena permintaannya tak dituruti,"**

**"Tapi...,"**

**"Hae, kumohon. Siwon adalah keluargaku satu-satunya yang tersisa di keluarga ini. Ia segalanya bagiku, aku amat menyayangi. Apapun akan kulakukan untuknya, bahkan jika itu harus mengorbankan nyawaku sendiri,"**

**Donghae menghela napasnya berat. Sekeras apapun ia melarang dan mencoba membantah Hankyung ia tak akan berhasil. Pewaris Choi itu memang tak akan pernah bisa ia kalahkan keras kepalanya.**

**End of Flashback**

Kenangan itu terputar di kepala Hankyung, menghadirkan sebuah pertanyaan di hatinya, apakah kalimat itu masih berlaku sama hingga saat ini?

Keadaan memang tak berubah. Siwon tetaplah menjadi orang yang amat ia sayangi meskipun hubungan mereka sama sekali tak berkembang. Dan Hankyung pun tetap memperlakukan Siwon sepeti dulu, menuruti apapun permintaannya –kecuali untuk penyerahan kekuasaan yang menurutnya belum saatnya-.

Bukan keadaan, tapi permintaan itulah yang berubah. Permintaan itu bukanlah uang, barang, kebebasan, atau kekuasaan. Siwon secara tidak langsung telah meminta Kyuhyunnya. Kyuhyun miliknya. Kekasihnya yang pertama dan yang sangat ia harapkan menjadi pendamping pertama dan terakhirnya kelak. _Yeoja _yang amat ia cintai di dunia ini. _Yeoja _yang telah menjadi nafas kehidupannya.

Memang Siwon belum mengetahui apapun tentang Kyuhyun termasuk tentang hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun. Tapi ia yakin, cepat atau lambat Siwon akan tahu itu. Dan ia pun cukup tahu bahwa jika saat itu tiba, maka hanyalah sebuah pengorbanan yang akan mengakhiri semua luka yang tercipta. Meskipun pengorbanan itu sendiri juga akan menciptakan sebuah luka bagi ia yang berkorban.

Pertanyaannya adalah, siapakah yang akan berkorban dalam hal ini?

Bagaimanapun juga, Hankyung amat mengenal Siwon. _Dongsaeng_nya itu sama seperti dirinya. Mereka tidak akan melepas apa yang sudah menjadi keinginannya hingga ia mendapatkannya. Dan begitu juga sebaliknya, mereka tidak akan melepas apa yang sudah menjadi miliknya apalagi jika itu merupakan sesuatu yang amat berharga bagi mereka.

Dan mereka berdua cukup tahu, bahwa mereka berdua sama-sama berbahaya dan bisa berubah menjadi seseorang yang benar-benar kejam.

.

.

Satpam Choi Company hampir jantungan ketika menemukan mobil sang direktur telah memasuki pelataran gedung pukul 6 kurang. Meskipun ia kerap menemukan direkturnya itu berangkat pagi, tapi tak pernah sepagi ini. Bahkan petugas _office boy _pun sepertinya akan keduluan memulai kerjanya karena mereka baru akan bekerja pukul 6.

Seperti yang sudah diprediksikan, gedung dengan puluhan lantai itu tampak benar-benar lengang dan bahkan ada yang masih gelap. Satu dua petugas yang kebetulan lewat pun memberikan salam dengan wajah _shock _karena mendapat sang direktur hadir –sangat amat- awal.

Beruntung, ruangan Hankyung baru saja selesai dibersihkan ketika lelaki itu memasukinya. Bahkan ia sempat bertemu dengan petugas yang bertugas untuk membersihkan ruangannya dan memesan secangkir kopi.

Hankyung memandang frustasi dengan tumpukan dokumen di atas mejanya, lebih banyak dari biasanya. Tadi pagi sebelum berangkat ke kantor ia sempat menelpon Kyuhyun, melarangnya meninggalkan kamar hotel barang selangkah sekalipun. Yah, meskipun dihadiahi banyak protesan tapi Kyuhyun akhirnya mau tak mau menurutinya setelah dijanjikan akan menghabiskan waktu bersama setelah jam makan siang.

Tapi melihat tumpukan dokumen di mejanya, tampaknya tidak akan semudah itu untuk menepati janjinya tadi pagi.

.

.

Seperti yang sudah dijanjikan, Donghae datang pukul 10. Hankyung masih berkutat dengan dokumennya ketika Donghae sudah mendudukkan diri di kursi depan mejanya.

"Aku tak akan pernah mengerti bagaimana sabarnya Kyuhyun menghadapi dirimu yang gila kerja seperti ini bahkan ketika otaknya masih dipenuhi masalah,"

"Ya, kau tak akan pernah mengerti karena kau bukanlah Kyuhyun," Hankyung akhirnya meletakkan dokumennya.

"Mau berbagi cerita denganku?" Donghae tersenyum tulus ketika melihat wajah lelah Hankyung. Dan dimulailah cerita panjang dari Hankyung yang selama ini ternyata tidak ia ketahui.

"Jadi, kalian sudah 3 tahun? Dan kau baru bercerita kepadaku sekarang? Yak! Sahabat macam apa kau ini?!" Donghae menghadiahi kepala Hankyung dengan sebuah pukulan yang cukup membuat Hankyung meringis.

"Kau tidak pernah menanyakannya,"

"Kau menutupinya,"

"Aku tidak menutupinya, kau saja yang tidak peka," Donghae menahan kekesalannya pada sahabatnya yang memang dingin ini, mungkin kini di dahinya sudah muncul garis siku-siku empat seperti di _anime _yang sering ditayangkan di televisi.

"Kalau begitu apa rencanamu selanjutnya?" Donghae menyinggung kembali topik utama permasalahan. Mereka sudah menghabiskan waktu hampir 60 menit untuk bercerita tadi.

Gelengan kepala Hankyung membuat Donghae mengerutkan alisnya. Apakah kali ini Hankyung juga akan menuruti keinginan Siwon? "Kau bermaksud untuk menyerahkan...,"

"Tidak akan pernah, Hae. Kyuhyun adalah hidupku," Hankyung memotong perkataan Donghae dan memberinya tatapan tajam.

"Tapi, Siwon...,"

"Itulah yang mengganggu pikiranku. Aku menyayangi Siwon, amat. Sementara Kyuhyun, ia sudah menjadi separuh hidupku, Hae. Melepasnya, sama saja dengan aku membunuh diriku sendiri,"

"Kau berniat menyembunyikan Kyuhyun dari Siwon?"

"Tidak, percuma aku melakukannya,"

"Mengapa?"

"Firasatku mengatakan bahwa sebentar lagi Siwon pun akan mengetahui semuanya," Hankyung menatap intens mata Donghae yang kini tengah membulat. Ya, firasat seorang Hankyung memang nyaris tak pernah meleset.

**TBC**

Happy Wonkyu Day!

Huwaa... Mianhae... :'(

Saya telantarin FF ini lama banget...

Maaf juga, ini updatenya kurang panjang... Sebagai permintaan maafnya, insyaAllah minggu ini saya update agak panjang... #bungkukin badan

Maaf juga yang berharap Wonkyu moment karena di chap ini Siwon belum nongol juga... #padahal ini Wonkyu Day...

Next chap ne? Kayaknya malah bakal banyak Wonkyu moment dibanding Hankyu moment..

Jujur, sempet bingung waktu mau lanjutin yang part ini. Waktu nyari inspirasi, yang dapat malah alur buat part tengah sampai akhir.. Alhasil, saya ngerjain mundur (akhir baru ke awal)...

Laptop juga sempet nginep bengkel, untungnya data" penting gak kehapus meskipun harus merelakan beberapa film hilang tak berbekas... :'(

Sebagai permintaan maafnya, author kasih drabble Wonkyu besok #semoga

Saatnya jawab review!

**Okta1004 :** maaf, gak bisa update asap #bungkukin badan. Gimana, pertanyaannya udah kejawab semua kan? :)

**Syifa0304 : **saya juga seneng nulisnya... :) Sudah terjawab di chap ini...

**WonKyuPet : **Laanjut... :)

**FiWonKyu0201 : **Waahhh, makasih banyak buat koreksinya... Saya kayaknya lagi kebayang" Siwon waktu ngetik itu #plak

**Fitri MY : **semoga masih mau nungguin next chapnya juga :)

**vira : **wah, maaf... Chap ini sepertinya belum ada Wonkyu mometnnya.. Mungkin chap depan...

**dewipurwanti920 : **aduh, ini tambah gak muasin donk... Sepertinya chap depan harus berbagi dengan Wonkyu juga.. Mian ne...

**Changmin loppie : **Wahh, saya kayaknya ngecewain Wonkyu moment lagi nih.. Next chap yaa... :) Kan mulai ada bibit" perang tuh,,

**ratnasparkyu : **aduh, dichap ini malah gak nongol sama sekali.. next chap ne?

**Kim Heera Elforever : **Kyu itu emang gitu, malu" kucing.. Kadang jual mahal, kadang manja, kadang dewasa, kadang juga nyebelin... Semoga suka dan gak bosen dengan FF ini ne... Maaf update lama :)

**sparkkyumihenecia : **mian... telat banget... #pundung di pojokan

**zizahchoi : **alhamdulillah, author sudah bisa menambatkan perahu hatinya Kyuhyun akan kemana akhirnya... #ketawa nista waktu udah dapat wangsit

**rikha-chan : ** sudah terjawab di chap ini.. hope you like this...

**fifi : **lanjut.. hope you like this..

**YunieNie : **Hope you enjoy it,,

**amanda wu : **lanjut... :D

**Allyna Kyuzumaki : **Next chap ne? :)

At last, hope you enjoy it...

Read n review please...

Kalau misalnya reviewnya bisa nembus 75, Rabu saya update lagi :)


	6. Second Meeting

Cast:

Choi Hankyung (M/25 y.o)

Choi Siwon (M/23 y.o)

Cho Kyuhyun (F/22 y.o)

Support cast:

Lee Donghae (M/25 y.o)

Pair: Hankyu/WonKyu

Warning: OOC, Typo(s), GS.

Genre: Drama, Romance

Rated: T

**Angel Between Us**

**CHAP 5**

Kyuhyun memandang jenuh pemandangan Seoul dari jendela kaca kamar hotelnya. Ia sudah berjam-jam berada di ruangan ini, menuruti apa yang diminta kekasihnya. Beberapa jam awal memang ia tidak jenuh karena masih memiliki buku bacaan. Tiga novel berhasil ia lahap dalam waktu 5 jam dan kini jam telah menunjukkan pukul 11, sudah hampir jam makan siang.

Hari ini Kyuhyun berencana mengunjungi beberapa tempat di Seoul sekedar berjalan-jalan sebelum akhirnya nanti mengganggu kekasihnya seperti kemarin. Tapi telepon pagi-pagi buta tadi membuatnya harus menghapus bayang indah perjalanannya hari ini. Yah, setidaknya tadi Hankyung berjanji akan menghabiskan waktu setelah jam makan siang bersamanya.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan napasnya berat, menit demi menit benar-benar terasa sangat lama. Ia tak tahu, apakah itu karena ia sudah tak sabar menunggu kekasihnya ataukah karena ia sudah jenuh berada di kamar ini terus menerus.

Ah, sepertinya ia kali ini tidak bisa menahan dirinya. Tingkat kejenuhannya benar-benar sudah berada di ambang batas.

Kyuhyun meraih jaketnya dan segera keluar kamar hotel untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar hotel. Ia berencana untuk ke _cafe _hotel, mencari makanan pengganjal karena kebetulan perutnya pun sudah lapar.

Yah, apa salahnya melanggar sedikit, toh Hankyung tidak akan tahu jika ia keluar kamar sebentar kan? Lagipula, ia masih berada dalam area hotel.

.

.

Sementara itu di _Choi Company, _di ruangan direktur, sang direktur masih terlarut dalam pembicaraan dengan sahabat baiknya.

"Aku penasaran bagaimana dengan sosok Kyuhyun yang berhasil menaklukkan _ice prince _seperti kalian," Donghae menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa ruangan. Pembicaraan itu berlangsung cukup santai.

"_She is different," _Hankyung tersenyum lebar mengingat Kyuhyun.

"Yak! Itu aku juga tahu. Aku sudah bersahabat denganmu dan Siwon sejak kecil, cukup tahu bagaimana kisah cinta kalian berdua yang hampir tak pernah ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Dan kini, kalian berdua bahkan tertarik pada _yeoja _sama. Itu cukup memberitahu bahwa Kyuhyun tidak seperti _yeoja-yeoja _yang biasanya mengejar kalian," wajah Hankyung sedikit mengeras ketika mendengar kalimat terakhir Donghae, tapi ia cukup pintar untuk menyembunyikan perasaannya.

"Kau akan tahu sendiri,"

"Wow, jadi kau akan mengenalkannya padaku?"

"Tentu, hal seperti itu tidaklah seharusnya kusembunyikan dari sahabatku sendiri,"

"Ya, memang tidak seharusnya, tapi kau berhasil menyembunyikannya selama 3 tahun. Jika saja aku tidak berkunjung ke ruang kerjamu tadi malam mungkin kau baru memberitahuku beberapa hari atau minggu kemudian atau bahkan tak pernah sama sekali,"

"Bagaimana jika kita makan siang bertiga?" Hankyung menawarkan hal yang berhasil membuat sindiran Donghae berubah menjadi senyuman.

"Tidak, mungkin lain kali. Kau ingat kan, aku harus memastikan keadaan Siwon. Tadi ia kutinggal saat jam terakhir mata kuliahnya, mungkin saat ini ia akan makan siang, aku harus menemaninya. Lagipula, kau yakin akan makan siang dengan tumpukan pekerjaan yang masih banyak?" Donghae terkekeh, mengejak kesibukan sang direktur.

"Yah, mungkin aku akan menyelesaikannya setelah makan siang,"

"Kyuhyun?"

"Tidak ada larangan untuk membawa seorang kekasih saat bekerja kan?"

"Kupikir kau adalah orang yang taat pada jam kerja, Tuan Choi"

"Seringnya. Tapi tak ada salahnya untuk sekali-kali melanggar bukan, lagipula siapa yang berani menegur, kau tak ingat siapa yang menjadi direktur disini?

"_Arra, arra. Have a nice time with your girlfriend. _Aku akan mencari Siwon dahulu,"

"Terima kasih, kau memang bisa diandalkan, Hae. Aku titip Siwon,"

"_Don't say thanks_. Kau sudah seperti saudara sendiri, Siwon pun juga sudah seperti _dongsaengku _sendiri," Hankyung beranjak dari sofa dan merangkul Donghae sebelum akhirnya keluar dari ruangan untuk menjemput kekasihnya.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan santai menyusuri lobby hotel, hendak bertanya dimanakah arah _cafe_. Tapi baru saja ia akan bertanya, seseorang menabrak bahunya cukup kencang dan membuatnya terjatuh.

"Aw!" untunglah Kyuhyun jatuh terduduk di karpet hotel yang cukup tebal sehingga tidak terlalu sakit.

"_Need a help?" _Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, hendak mencari tahu pelaku penabrakan.

Dan manik _caramel _coklat itu bertemu dengan manik obsidian hitam orang itu untuk kedua kalinya.

.

.

Siwon mendesah, ini sudah hari kedua ia mencari _yeoja _di taman itu. Nihil. Ia sudah bertanya pada orang-orang di sekitar tapi tak ada sama sekali yang mengenalinya. Logatnya yang sedikit berbeda dengan orang-orang korea, meskipun wajahnya merupakan wajah korea, membuatnya menarik kesimpulan bahwa _yeoja _itu adalah seseorang yang tengah berkunjung. Jika kesimpulannya benar, maka satu-satunya tempat yang mungkin menjadi tujuan _yeoja _itu bermalam adalah hotel ini.

Siwon mengamati hotel yang tepat di depannya. Cukup mahal dan terlihat mewah dibandingkan bangunan di sekitarnya yang didominasi pemukiman warga. Wilayah ini bukanlah wilayah wisata jadi tak heran jika hanya hotel inilah yang mungkin menjadi satu-satunya hotel yang berdiri disini.

Dengan langkah tegas, ia memasuki hotel itu, berniat bertanya pada _lobby_. Tapi, belum sempat ia bertanya, tanpa sengaja ia menabrak pundak seseorang.

"Aw!" tunggu, ia sepertinya mengenal suara merdu ini. Ia menunduk, berusaha melihat wajah orang yang ditabraknya hingga jatuh.

Matanya membulat, mengetahui bahwa sang korban adalah _yeoja _yang tengah ia cari. Sedetik kemudian, sebuah seringai terbentuk di bibirnya, "_Need a help?"_

.

.

Kyuhyun buru-buru bangkit ketika mengetahui siapa yang menabraknya, uluran tangan Siwon ia abaikan. Ia merapikan pakaiannya yang sempat tertekuk sebelum akhirnya kembali beralih memandang Siwon yang juga tengah memandangnya.

"Ada yang lucu?" ucapan Kyuhyun menyadarkan Siwon yang sedari tadi tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Sebelum Siwon sempat membuka mulutnya, Kyuhyun sudah berbicara lagi, "Sepertinya tidak. Ok, aku harus pergi,"

"Tunggu!" Kyuhyun baru saja berbalik ketika tangan lelaki itu mencekal pergelangan tangannya dan memaksanya berbalik. "Kita belum berkenalan?"

"Haruskah?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Siapa tahu kita ditakdirkan berjodoh dan bertemu lagi," Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis mendengar jawaban Siwon.

"Kuharap itu tidak terjadi, Tuan Choi,"

"Kau masih mengingat namaku, _baby_!" Siwon tersenyum senang.

"Tentu saja, aku bukanlah orang bodoh yang dengan mudahnya melupakan orang yang berpikiran sempit dan suka menuduh sepertimu. Jadi, kuharap lain waktu kau memberikan alasan yang cukup masuk akal kenapa aku harus memberikan namaku, Choi Siwon-shi. Dan satu lagi, aku bukan _baby_-mu!" Kyuhyun menghempaskan pergelangan tangannya yang sedari tadi dipegang Siwon dan berbalik pergi.

Siwon ikut tersenyum sinis melihat reaksi _yeoja _itu. Senyuman itu berubah menjadi seringai ketika menemukan sebuah benda berkilau di bawah kakinya. Ia berjongkok, memungutnya, "Apakah sebuah kalung cukup memberimu alasan untuk memberitahu namamu?"

Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti tiba-tiba ketika mendengar kalimat Siwon yang tak jauh di belakangnya. Tangannya langsung meraba leher jenjangnya, mencari kalung miliknya. Matanya membulat begitu menyadari kalung itu tak lagi tergantung di lehernya.

Kyuhyun berbalik, menemukan Siwon tengah menyeringai dengan kalung berliontin hati di tangan kanannya. "Kau mencari ini?"

**SHIT**

Kyuhyun mengumpat dalam hatinya kenapa kalung yang amat berharga untuknya itu bisa jatuh dan kini berada di tangan Siwon. Ia melangkah mendekat dengan langkah yang waspada. "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Apa yang kuinginkan? Kau akan menurutinya?" Siwon juga mendekati Kyuhyun. "Jika aku mengatakan aku menginginkanmu, kau akan menurutinya juga?"

Siwon tertawa melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang mengeras mendengar kalimatnya. Ia sepertinya cukup sadar bahwa kalung itu amat berharga jadi ia harus memanfaatkannya baik-baik.

Siwon berhenti tepat di depan Kyuhyun, "Sepertinya kalung ini amat berharga untukmu, benarkan? Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika ditukar dengan sebuah kencan di Lotte World, lusa jam 9 pagi? Kupikir itu bukanlah hal yang besar jika dibandingkan dengan betapa berharganya kalung ini,"

Jemari Kyuhyun mengepal mendengar permintaan Siwon. Lelaki di depannya itu baru bertemu dua kali dan dua-duanya berhasil membuat emosinya naik. Ia bisa saja membalas ucapan Siwon sama ketusnya dan mengabaikan lelaki itu. Tapi, yang menjadi taruhannya kali ini adalah kalungnya yang berharga, kalung pemberian Hankyung saat merayakan satu tahuan hari pertemuan pertama mereka. Kalung yang hanya satu-satunya di dunia dan didesain khusus oleh Hankyung untuk dirinya.

"Diam berarti 'ya'. Aku akan menjemputmu lusa jam 9 disini, Nona...?"

"Cho Kyuhyun," Kyuhyun akhirnya menyebutkan namanya setelah memandang Siwon tajam.

"Cho Kyuhyun, nama yang cantik. Tapi akan lebih bagus lagi jika itu berganti menjadi Choi Kyuhyun,"

"Jangan sembarangan mengganti margaku, Tuan Choi,"

"Baiklah, Nona Cho. Sampai jumpa lusa, untuk sementara kalungmu aman berada di tanganku," kini giliran Siwon yang berbalik dengan santainya dan melambaikan tangan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi mengepalkan tengannya kuat-kuat.

.

.

"_Baby_?" Kyuhyun terkejut mendapati Hankyung sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Sepertinya ia tadi terlalu kesal pada Siwon hingga tanpa sadar ia sudah menghabiskan bermenit-menit berdiri di _lobby_, memandangi pintu tempat keluarnya Siwon.

"Hankyung _Oppa_?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah tadi aku sudah memintamu untuk tidak meninggalkan kamar?" Hankyung memandang dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Ah, ya, itu... itu... aku merasa bosan dan lapar jadi aku berniat untuk mencari sedikit _snack_,"

"Lalu kenapa kau terus memandangi pintu masuk?"

"Itu... kupikir _Oppa_ akan segera tiba jadi kupikir aku akan melihat _Oppa_ masuk dari pintu itu tapi sepertinya aku jadi terbawa pemandangan di depan sampai tidak sadar Oppa sudah di belakangku," Kyuhyun tertawa canggung. Hankyung merasa ada yang sedikit aneh dengan kekasihnya kali ini.

"Kau tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku kan, Kyu?"

"Sesuatu? Ah, tidak. Oh ya, kita akan makan siang dimana, Oppa?" Kyuhyun segera bergelayut manja di lengan Hankyung. Hankyung yang berniat bertanya lebih jauh karena merasa ada yang sedikit aneh dengan sikap Kyuhyun pun membatalkan niatnya ketika gadis itu sudah mulai menampakkan sifat manjanya.

"Aku punya sebuah referensi restoran yang kelihatannya patut dicoba, setelah itu kita akan ke kantorku. Kau tidak keberatan untuk berada di kantorku hingga jam kerja selesai kan? Atau kau memilih untuk kuantar kembali ke hotel?"

"Dan menghabiskan waktu dengan melamun? _Hell, no!_"

.

.

Jadilah waktu makan siang yang sempat dipikirkan Hankyung akan ia habiskan dengan tumpukan dokumen berjalan indah dengan makan siang bersama sang kekasih. Hampir tiap saat ia tertawa atau sekedar tersenyum melihat tingkah manis dan lucu dari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sendiri pun sudah berubah menjadi kepribadian aslinya yang ceria, manis, dan sedikit kekanakan. Ah, mungkin ditambah dengan sifat manjanya yang sering muncul mengingat Hankyung sendiri sering memanjakannya.

Acara makan siang yang sebenarnya hanya butuh waktu 30 menit itupun berubah menjadi 60 menit. Yah, satu jam penuh dengan kemesraan Hankyu yang sudah pasti membuat para pengunjung restoran dan pelayan merasa iri. Apalagi dengan keserasian pasangan tersebut, lengkaplah sudah.

Dan kini, Kyuhyun tengah berada di ruangan Hankyung sementara sang pemilik ruangan tengah _meeting_. Kyuhyun yang untuk kedua kalinya berada disana menghabiskan waktunya untuk berkeliling melihat-lihat ruangan paling luas di _Choi Company_ itu.

Rapi dan bersih, pikir Kyuhyun. Nuansa hitam dan coklat kayu sangat kental mewarnai perabotan yang terbilang minimalis karena hanya ada meja dan kursi kerja, beberapa rak buku, dan sofa sebagai _main_nya. Sementara perabot pengisinya hanya berupa beberapa lukisan dan pot di dekat pintu dan sebuah kulkas mini di sudut.

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Kyuhyun untuk menjelajahi setiap sudut ruangan itu. Ia kini tengah berjalan kembali ke meja kerja Hankyung, berniat meneliti barang apa saja yang ada disana.

Matanya memutar bosan ketika melihat meja itu nyaris penuh dengan tumpukan berkas. _Dasar, direktur_, pikirnya.

Di atas meja itu hanya terdapat tumpukan berkas, pulpen, jam pasir, beberapa barang kantor yang Kyuhyun tidak tahu namanya, dan sebuah agenda. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat agenda yang dulu diberikannya pada Hankyung itu. Sudah lewat 2 tahun tapi agenda itu masih terawat dengan baik. Kyuhyun memang rutin menyelipkan sebuah buku agenda jika Hankyung berkunjung ke Cina, agenda untuk kegiatan hariannya. Sementara agenda yang berada di atas meja itu adalah agenda pribadi yang ia berikan saat ulang tahun Hankyung 2 tahun yang lalu.

Iseng, Kyuhyun mengambil buku agenda itu. Penasaran akan apa yang ditulis sang kekasih di dalamnya. Apakah tentang dirinya? Keluarganya? Ataukah _yeoja _lain yang Kyuhyun pastikan jika menemukan itu di dalamnya maka ia tak segan-segan untuk membuat perhitungan.

**_to My Handsome Prince ^^_**

**_from My Beutiful Princess ^^_**

Kyuhyun terkekeh ketika melihat halaman pertama agenda itu. Baris pertama adalah tulisan tangannya sementara yang baris kedua ia yakini itu adalah tulisan tangan Hankyung. Sedikit kontras memang, tulisannya terlihat kecil dan teratur sementara tulisan Hankyung lebih besar dan lebar.

Kyuhyun bersiap untuk membalik lembaran selanjutnyasebelum beberapa lembar foto terjatuh ke lantai. Kyuhyun dengan sigap berjongkok untuk mengumpulkan foto itu, sepertinya foto tadi diselipkan di halaman selanjutnya.

Mata Kyuhyun memanas ketika melihat siapa orang yang berada dalam lembaran foto pertama di tangannyaitu. Seingatnya, ia tak pernah difoto dalam ekspresi -yang bahkan saat ini ia masih tidak percaya- tersenyum tulus dengan pancaran matahari senja yang mengenai wajahnya.

Ia ingat, mereka berdua pernah menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan memanjang senja di sebuah pantai. Saat itu dirinya memang tenggelam dalam keindahan matahari tenggelam. Ah, Kyuhyun ingat senyum itu. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat seorang lelaki tengah melamar kekasihnya tepat saat matahari akan tenggelam. Mungkin, ia tengah membayangkan betapa bahagianya kekasih lelaki tersebut. Atau mungkin ia tengah membayangkan bagaimana jika ia dan Hankyung menjadi pemeran adegan itu.

Apakah saat itu Hankyung mencuri fotonya? Tangannya membalik foto itu, menemukan sebuah kalimat disana.

**_Someday, I'll get that words, 'Yes, I do' from you, My Princess, Cho(i) Kyuhyun..._**

Tangannya mengganti foto tersebut dengan foto selanjutnya. Kali ini air matanya benar-benar dibuat jatuh. Dalam foto kedua, Hankyung tengah mencium keningnya yang saat itu tengah tertidur setelah meminum obat dari dokter.

Saat itu ia tengah _drop _karena berbagai kesibukan. Dan Hankyung langsung terbang ke China ketika mendapat laporan dari salah satu anak buahnya yang Kyuhyun yakini ditugaskan Hankyung untuk mengawasinya.

Kyuhyun yang pingsan semalaman langsung mendapati wajah khawatir Hankyung yang tertidur di kursi samping tempat tidurnya begitu bangun. Kyuhyun senang bukan main ketika melihat Hankyung, apalagi ketika lelaki itu memutuskan untuk mengambil libur beberapa hari hingga keadaan Kyuhyun membaik.

Ah, sungguh itu adalah saat-saat dimana ia merasa tak sendirian lagi setelah kepergian kedua orangtuanya. Dulu, biasanya orangtuanyalah yang akan menungguinya seperti itu, dan ia pikir tak akan ada lagi yang mengkhawatirkannya hingga seperti itu. Tapi Hankyung menghapus pemikirannya, masih ada orang yang tulus memberikannya cinta yang begitu besar kepada dirinya.

Kali ini, huruf yang tertulis disebalik foto cukup panjang.

**_I'll never let you are hurted again, Baby._**

**_I'll protect you as long as I live._**

Kyuhyun tersenyum diantara air matanya. Tangannya bergerak untuk beralih ke foto ketiga.

Keluarganya, gumam Kyuhyun.

Sepasang suami istri itu tampak duduk tersenyum bahagia sementara di belakangnya, kedua putra tampan mereka memeluk masing-masing leher mereka. Kyuhyun mengenali Hankyung sebagai bocah lelaki yang tengah memeluk leher sang _umma. _Sementara bocah di samping Hankyung yang memeluk sang _appa, _Kyuhyun yakin ituadalah Siwon yang sering ia dengar lewat cerita saja.

Alis Kyuhyun bertaut ketika mengamati sosok Siwon kecil yang tampak sedikit familiar. Matanya yang jernih dengan obsidian hitam yang sama dengan Hankyung, hidung yang mancung, alis yang tegas, dan senyum yang menampakkan _dimple_ di pipinya.

Tunggu, bukankah ini mirip dengan...

Tangan Kyuhyun bergerak secepat kilat melihat foto berikutnya yang juga merupakan foto terakhir di tangannya.

**DEG**

Dan hati Kyuhyun mencelos begitu mendapati sosok wajah tampan menghiasi foto itu.

**BRUG**

Kali ini foto itu kembali berjatuhan bersama dengan merosotnya tubuh Kyuhyun ke lantai. Manik _caramelnya_ memandang _shock _foto _close-up_ Siwon di tangannya.

_Lelaki itu, lelaki di taman, lelaki yang ia temui di lobby, lelaki yang mengambil kalungnya, lelaki yang sejak kemarin memaksanya untuk berkenalan, adalah... Siwon?_

"Choi Siwon, anak kedua dari keluarga Choi yang itu berarti adalah _dongsaeng _dari Choi Hankyung," sebuah suara terdengar di belakang Kyuhyun.

"Dia... Choi Siwon?" tangan Kyuhyun bergetar, matanya belum bisa melepaskan pandangan dari foto sosok menawan itu.

"Ya, ia adalah lelaki yang sejak kemarin memaksa untuk bertemu denganmu, Cho Kyuhyun," dan Kyuhyun baru menengok ke belakang ketika namanya disebut orang tersebut.

Lelaki dengan pakaian santai setengah formal itu terlihat tenang dengan kedua tangannya yang dimasukkan saku. Ia cukup tinggi untuk ukuran lelaki meskipun tidak setinggi Hankyung ataupun Siwon. Rambutnya diwarna coklat _ebony_, cocok dengan kulitnya. Ia tersenyum, namun senyum yang terlihat menyedihkan.

.

.

Kyuhyun hanya duduk diam di sofa, memandangi sedikit uap teh yang melayang dari cangkir di genggamannya. Meskipun begitu, telinganya sejak tadi setia mendengarkan cerita dari Donghae, lelaki yang tadi masuk ke ruang kerja Hankyung dan memberitahunya tentang foto itu.

Donghae sendiri yang sudah selesai bercerita beberapa menit yang lalu ikut terdiam memandang Kyuhyun yang terlihat sedikit kacau. Ia sudah menduga Kyuhyun akan bereaksi seperti ini jika melihat cerita Hankyung tadi pagi yang mengatakan bahwa ia sudah bercerita masalah Siwon kepada Kyuhyun.

Pikiran _yeoja_ itu kemana-mana, itu jelas terlihat dari mata Kyuhyun yang kini bergerak ke kanan kiri seperti mencari sesuatu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" akhirnya Donghae memberanikan diri bertanya.

Kyuhyun mendongak, menemukan sedikit kekhawatiran di wajah lelaki itu. "Aku...,"

"..." Donghae menunggu jawaban _yeoja _itu.

"...tidak tahu" suara lirih itu amat jelas ditangkap Donghae karena sunyinya ruangan.

Donghae menghela napas panjang. Seharusnya ini bukanlah haknya untuk bercerita tapi melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang memohon padanya untuk menceritakan semuanya membuatnya menyerah. Selain itu, cepat atau lambat pun Kyuhyun harus mengetahuinya karena ia tengah berada di posisi yang cukup berbahaya.

Berbahaya?

Hahh... Donghae menghela napas lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Ia tidak dapat membayangkan apa jadinya kedua lelaki berbahaya itu memperebutkan gadis yang masih polos dari hal-hal berbau kelicikan dan bahaya seperti Kyuhyun. Entah siapa yang akan memenangkannya tapi ia yakin, mereka yang terlibat di dalamnya akan merasakan sebuah luka.

**'CKLEK'**

Donghae menolehkan wajahnya pada daun pintu yang terbuka, sosok Hankyung terlihat disana.

"Hae? BabyKyu? Kalian sudah lama?" Hankyung tersenyum mendapati dua orang yang sangat ingin ia kenalkan ternyata sudah duduk di sofa ruangannya. Hankyung melepas jasnya dan meletakkannya di sofa dekat Kyuhyun yang duduk membelakangi pintu.

Alis Hankyung berkerut karena tak kunjung mendengar jawaban, ia menggulung lengan kemejanya hingga mencapai siku, "Ada apa ini?"

Hankyung memandang Donghae, lelaki itu memandangnya balik dengan pandangan yang tidak dapat diartikan.

"Baby? Kau baik-baik saja?" Kyuhyun terkejut Hankyung duduk di sampingnya dengan tangan yang telah menggenggam tangannya.

"Ah...oppa, sejak kapan Oppa masuk?" Alis Hankyung berkerut lagi mendapati reaksi Kyuhyun. Dugaannya, ada sesuatu yang telah terjadi saat dirinya rapat tadi.

"Baiklah, ada yang mau mengatakan padaku apa yang telah terjadi?"

.

.

**'BUAGH'**

Kyuhyun sedikit ketakutan ketika melihat Hankyung menjatuhkan pukulannya pada tembok di sampingnya ketika Donghae menyelesaikan ceritanya. Kyuhyun pikir Donghae bercerita sebatas dirinya tahu tentang Choi Siwon. Namun di akhir, ternyata Donghae menambahkan bahwa Siwon telah berhasil menemukannya tadi siang.

Darimana Donghae tahu?

Tentu saja Donghae mengorek informasi dari Siwon yang kemudian dengan mudahnya lelaki itu dapatkan karena suasana hati Siwon sedang baik. Kyuhyun cukup paham mengapa Donghae tahu informasi itu karena lelaki itu sudah menceritakan identitas dirinya tadi, termasuk sebagai 'penjaga' Siwon.

"Hankyung, jangan melukai dirimu sendiri," Donghae menarik Siwon menjauh dari tembok agar lelaki itu tidak menyakiti tangannya lagi. "Kyuhyun ketakutan melihatmu,", dan seakan tersadar, Hankyung memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Kyuhyun. Obsidian hitamnya menemukan gadis itu tengah menunduk. Emosinya meluntur ketika melihat tubuh mungil itu bergetar, sedang menangiskah gadis itu? Dan apakah dirinya yang sudah membuatnya menangis?

Tubuh tegap itu mendekati tubuh mungil yang sedari tadi masih diam menunduk menahan tangisnya yang pada akhirnya hanya membuat badannya bergetar ketakutan. Sedetik kemudian, air mata itu jatuh ketika seseorang memeluknya erat, "Oppa, ini salahku...,"

"Baby..,"

"Ini semua salahku... Andai saja aku tidak memaksakan kehendakku untuk menyusulmu, aku pasti tidak akan ke Korea dan bertemu dengan orang itu. Dan semuanya tidak akan menjadi rumit seperti ini,"

"Kyu..,"

"Ini salahku, Oppa. Andai saja aku bisa bersabar sedikit lebih lama pasti tidak akan begini," _yeoja _di pelukan Hankyung terus meracau menyalahkan dirinya membuat Hankyung mempererat pelukannya. Ia biarkan air mata _gadis_ itu membasahi kemejanya sementara dirinya sendiri tak hentinya menciumi puncak kepala gadis itu dan membelai rambutnya.

Donghae mendudukkan dirinya di sofa depan pasangan kekasih itu. Ketika Hankyung memandangnya, ia hanya bisa memberikan sebuah anggukan dan senyuman untuk menguatkan dan memberi dukungan sahabatnya itu.

Setelah agak tenang, Hankyung mengangkat dagu Kyuhyun agar gadis itu memandangnya, "Ini bukan salahmu, _Princess. _Kalau kau bersalah, maka berarti _Oppa _lebih bersalah dibanding dirimu. _Oppa _yang membuatmu melakukan semua itu, _oppa _yang tidak menepati janji _oppa _untuk rutin mengunjungimu. Harusnya _oppa _lebih mengerti dirimu. Bagaimana, kau masih mau menyalah dirimu sendiri yang sekaligus menyalahkan _oppa?"_

Hankyung tersenyum melihat gelengan polos dari Kyuhyun. Ia mengusap sisa-sisa air mata di wajah cantik itu. Ia mengecup kening Kyuhyun sebentar sebelum akhirnya membawa Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya lagi. Hankyung mengalihkan pandangannya ke Donghae.

"Apa rencanamu selanjutnya? Kita tidak mungkin berdiam diri membiarkan semuanya terjadi tanpa ada rencana kan?"

"'Kita'?Kau mendukungku, Hae?" Hankyung tersenyum ketika mendengar Donghae menyebut 'kita'.

"Jangan berharap Tuan Choi! Aku tidak berada di pihakmu ataupun Siwon. Aku lebih tertarik untuk mendukung Kyuhyun dibandingkan dirimu ataupun Siwon,"

"Yak! Kau tertarik pada kekasihku, Lee Donghae?"

"Mungkin. Lagipula hal yang wajar bukan, seorang laki-laki tertarik pada wanita, apalagi Kyuhyun adalah wanita yang cantik," Kyuhyun sedikit mendongak, menatap Donghae dengan kepala yang masih bersandar di dada Hankyung.

"Kau mau berurusan denganku?!" nada bicara Hankyung sedikit naik.

"Nah, inilah yang menyebabkan setiap laki-laki akan langsung mengerut jika mendekatimu, Kyuhun-shi. Jadi, jangan khawatir lagi ne? Hankyung tidak akan menyerah semudah itu,".

Kyuhyun memandang wajah Hankyung yang terlihat sedikit kesal dan berganti memandang Donghae yang tersenyum padanya. Gadis itu pun mengangguk dan memberikan senyumannya pada Donghae yang sudah menghapus sedikit kekhawatirannya.

Hankyung kini mengerti, Donghae tadi hanya berakting untuk membuat Kyuhyun sedikit tenang. Ia menghembuskan napas lega ketika melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengusap rambut Kyuhyun, namun baru beberapa detik tangannya berhenti dengan ucapan Donghae, "Tapi kupikir tidak ada salahnya untuk mempunyai adik secantik Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun-shi, kau mau jadi adikku kan? Aku siap untuk mati melindungimu dari singa semacam Hankyung dan Siwon,"

Dan untuk pertama kalinya rasanya Hankyung ingin menjatuhkan seorang Lee Donghae lewat jendela ruangannya.

TBC

Maaf neeeee... :'(

Telat 8 hari dari yang saya rencanakan...

Laptop mati beberapa hari, file hilang, sempet mogok nulis sih gara" itu, soalnya udah ngetik lumayan dan ide cerita sedang meluap tetapi ternyata keadaan laptop tidak mendukung...

Begitu laptop nyala, malah datang UTS yang akhirnya juga membuat badan down.. Masih sempet nulis dikit" sih sambil berharap bisa update secepatnya... Ini aja langsung update tanpa editing keseluruhan, jadi maaf klo banyak typos..

Yah, meskipun chap ini jauh dari ide awal waktu ngetik (data yang hilang), karena di alur awal, rencana ada Wonkyu moment.. Tapi karena kepanjangan, akhirnya terpaksa 2 chap (chap depan baru seperlima ketik)...

Jadi, siap" di taman bermain nih, Wonkyu momentnya...

Ada yang mau saran kira" mau gimana?

Saya berharap habis UTS (ini masih UTS, mana besok perancsi lagi #suram), minggu depan bisa update...

At last, makasih banget yang udah mau review...

**vira, wonkyufa, WonKyuPet, zizahchoi, Allyna Kyuzumaki, fifi, meotmeot, FiWonKyu0201, Kim HeeRa Elforever, yoshiKyu, Okta1004, sparkyumihenecia**

Maaf, saya mengecewakan reader apalagi yang udah review karena gak nepatin tanggal rencana update... #bungkukin badan..

Hope you enjoy it... :)


End file.
